The Little Dragon
by pupgirl123
Summary: When i was a baby, a dragon came to my home. She gave me incredible power, but with it came a burden. With this power i could never live a normal life. My life would be lived as an outcast, in fear and pain. And that's how it has been until now. Until i met people who showed me that i don't need a normal life, who showed me that i could be a hero, not a monster. Full summary inside
1. Fighting Slade

**Hey everyone. This is only my second story so please go easy on me, but i still want to hear feedback. I also want to apologize in advance for leaving you guys hanging at any point. I'll try to update often, but I might not be able to as often as you'd like. I'll do my best not to leave you on a cliffhanger though. I hate it when people do that. Or it i do leave a chapter on a cliffy than i'll update soon, kay? So enjoy, let me know what you think. Thanks.**

* * *

**Summary: Kaida has the powers of a dragon. She breathes and controls fire, has incredibly heightened senses, and wings. While these powers may seen cool, she can't help but wish that dragon had chosen someone else to 'bless.' Kaida's powers have never let her have a normal life. She's lived as an outcast, especially after the accident... But when she's in jump city and meets the teen titans, can they show her a new life. A life where she's not an outcast, where she's not a monster, but a hero?  
**

Kaida's Point of View

I woke up to what sounded like a door being kicked down. I shot up, immediately taking a

defensive form. I looked around, but didn't see anything. I was about to blame it on a dream or

my own paranoia when i heard muffled voices talking. It sounded like they were coming from

the other side of the warehouse. Glancing around, making sure no one was nearby, i jumped

up, climbing the abandoned boxes and machines to get to the rafters in the ceiling of the

warehouse. I jumped from beam to beam, getting closer to the mysterious voices. Sure i

could've just walked up and talked to them, but i've learned from experience to always make

sure someone isn't a threat before you approach them. Especially if they just kicked down the

door to your temporary home. Couldn't they have just snuck in the air vents like i did? I

stopped when i could see them. I melted into the shadows, a skill i've perfected after 15 and a

half years of being an social outcast. I've learned the hard way that it's best not to be seen,

especially after what happened a few months ago...No! Don't even think about that Kaida . I

shook those thoughts out of my head to check out the people. When i finally focused on them,

i almost fell off the rafter. The teen titans?! What are they doing here? Why would they come

to a crummy old abandoned warehouse? Maybe they were looking for someone. Were they

looking for me? That thought spread an icy fear through my heart. I thought the police had

given up. They never looked that hard for me anyway. To them i was just some messed up

teenage girl with a sad life. They never believed what the others had said anyway. So no, the

Teen titans wouldn't look for me, they had no reason to... unless they figured out my secret. I

shook out of my thoughts-again i've got to stop doing that- as a new, extremely creepy voice

joined that of the resident heroes. I scanned the ground until i saw who was talking. From what

i could tell he was pretty tall, dressed in a black suit with a mask on that was half black, half

rusty red color. I could see from how the titans were looking around that they couldn't see him

without a birds eye view. One of the girls, Starfire, fixed that by flying up dangerously close to

my hiding spot. I held my breath, hoping she wouldn't notice me. Luckily she only seemed to

see the man and called down to the others "There!" They all took off towards him, with me

following them unknown from the shadows of the ceiling. Once they reached him, the leader,

Robin, boy wonder, stepped forward. "Slade, didn't your little volcano accident teach you

anything? What are you planning this time? Why did you steal all those things?" "Oh Robin,

haven't you learned yet? You will never be able to comprehend the genius of my plans. Nor will

you be able to stop me." "We'll see about that. Titans, GO!" All 5 of them took off towards

'Slade'. Huh, 5 on one? Doesn't seem fair. I quickly changed my mind as i saw each one of

them get their buts handed to them with extreme ease. The green kid, Beast Boy, changed into

a green lion and shot at him immediately. He slashed, growled, and tried to bite the masked

villain, but only hit air. When slade kicked him, he changed into a gorilla and attempted to

smash him, but got blasted back into a pile of wooden boxes so hard that he didn't get up.

Then the robot-man shot a cannon thing that appeared out of his arm- Cool - at slade from

behind. This nocked him off balance a bit, and the girl, Raven used this opportunity to throw a

bunch of black boxes at a moment it seemed like he was buried, but then the pile blew up,

knocking both titans down. The redhead girl, starfire, shot green energy from her hands at him,

which he neatly dodged. He jumped back with amazing agility, and pulled a lever on one of the

machines. A metal arm used form moving large crates smashed into the box behind her, that

was already perched dangerously. It fell towards her, but she unfortunately didn't notice until it

was to late to move. The crate smashed on her before me or her team could give her a

warning. Robin yelled "Starfire" and charged at Slade holding a metal pole. Those two seemed

more matched, and fought for a while, Robin swung his pole, punched, kicked, and was clearly

giving the fight his all. Unfortuneatly, it wasn't enough. After a minute slade broke his staff, and

he blocked every hit, punch, and kick like nothing i've ever seen. After a few more minutes of

fighting, Slade managed to grab Robin by his collar and threw him, hard, into the metal wall. He

hit his head and lay unmoving on the floor. "Oh Robin Don't you ever learn." Slade taunted. He

raised his hand up menacingly, brandishing a knife. "I had hoped we could work together, but i

can see it will be much simpler to destroy you." Time seemed to slow down, I saw everything

with amazing clarity, literally. I could see Slades arm, holding a silver knife, the espressions on

his friends faces. I heard Robins heart beating amazingly fast, his friends gasping breaths, and

the fear frozen in all of their eyes. This had only happened once before, when i saw someone

else in the same position. Back then, i wasn't able to do anyting with it. I could only watch

everything unfold. Before i knew what was happening, a growl ripped out of my throat. I would

NOT let this happen again. I crouched, and pushed off from the beam with all my strength, and

fell straight towards Slade. My feet collided with his shoulders, sending him straight into the

ground. I jumped backwards off him, landing in front of the fallen titan in a defensive crouch. He

started to stand and I flew at him. I lifted my hands toward him and shot fire straight at him. He

was blown back into the opposite wall. I shot fireballs and jets at him one after another never

giving him time to recover, until he was completely covered in a wall of smoke. I walked

forward hesitantly, and a hand shot out of the smoke. It grabbed me by the neck and threw

me to the ground. I kicked him back, and now we were locked in hand to hand combat. I

couldn't focus enough to conjure fire, so it was martial arts skills alone. Unfortunately, i'm not

the best at martial arts, and he still had the knife. He managed to grab my arm in one hand,

twisting me around. Then he raised the knife and sliced it deep into my backpack, with enough

force to kill a normal human. Luckily, I was not a normal human. All the knife did was shred my

backpack, and with it gone, I heard six gasps. For where there should've been a deep gash

down my spine, there was instead a pair of foled up, scaly, black wings. I spread them out,

realizing that while the attack hadn't killed me, it had made a minor cut to my left wing. It didn't

hurt that much, but my power was linked to my wings. If they got hurt my other powers were

damaged. The cut was so minor that it wouldn't mess up my fighting too much, but i was still

furious. I growled at him, literally. I pulled my lips back over my teeth, revealing fangs that only

popped up when i was extremely mad. My eyes glowed for a moment, and i Knew without

having to look that the pupils were now nothing but slits. I gathered in a deep breath, and shot

fire out of my mouth with a half roar, half scream. It his Slade hard, sending him straight

through the wall. He looked up at me, then the titans who were now watching in awe, and

seemingly disappeared. I sighed, exhausted from the energy i'd just spent. It wasn't until i heard

a voice say, "Thank You" that i was able to turn and face the Heroes.


	2. Meeting the Titans

**Hey everyone. I realized I didn't put in a description in the last chapter, and i couldn't find a good place to put one in here. So i'll just tell you now. Kaida has long straight black hair that is always pulled in a low ponytail. She has bangs that cover her left eye. She wears knee high black combat boots, black tights with red stripes on the side, and a bright red shirt. It shows a few inches of her stomach, not as much as Starfire's, and has sleeves that go to her elbow. She wears black elbow length fingerless gloves made out of dragon leather (a gift from the dragon who blessed her from the dragons own tail. She wasn't hurt in the making of the gloves). The gloves conduct fire so she can shoot fire from her hands. She has extremely pale skin and hazel eyes, which look like dragon eyes when she gets mad. She's about 5'6, around Star's height, with a slim body.**

* * *

I turned around to face the heroes. They looked a little roughed up, but not too bad.

Besides i'm sure this is pretty normal for them. Starfire's hair was messed up a bit,

and she was desperately trying to fix it. She also had a bump on her head that

would surely hurt tomorrow. Beast Boy had a small trickle of blood on his arm and a

few bruises. Cyborg didn't seem hurt at all, i guess that's from the half metal thing.

Raven was wearing a cloak, so i couldn't tell it she was hurt or not. Robin, the one i

saved, had a bump on his forehead, and lots of nasty bruises from his fight. It didn't

look like he was bleeding though. I glanced down at myself, and realized that i had it

worst by far. My black hair which was usually held in a ponytail now ran wild. Of

course considering I just woke up, it was a mix between bedhead and fighting-for-

your-life-head. I had a small cut across my forehead, which suprised me. My skin

was pretty hard to break, curtesy of my 'blessing.' This was a sort of compensation.

I had heightened senses, so i could feel pain more than average people, so i got the

strong skin to make up for it. But even with that, Slade had managed to give me a

few nasty bruises. My arm was also throbbing from when Slade had twisted it.

Gingerly, watching for their reactions, i spread my wings to look at the damage

done there. When they were fully opened, they were my full wingspan-pun intended.

I gently ran my finger over the gash Slade had managed to create and winced. The

girl with the cloak walked up to me noticing this. "Here, let me help." She pressed

her hand to my wing, and i was prepared to light her on fire if she hurt them, in case

you hadn't noticed, i'm a bit protective of them, but instead i felt the pain start to

ebb away. A minute later I twisted around to look at them, and there wasn't a

scratch. "Thanks." I said. The boy Robin stepped forward. "I should be the one

saying that. You saved my life. I've never seen anyone but us challenge Slade like

that and do so well. Your a great fighter." I blinked. Robin the boy wonder, arguably

the best martial arts fighter in the world, thought i was good. I couldn't help a smile

from creeping across my face. "Really?" The green kid intervened before Robin could

reply. "Yeah you were awesome! You fell out of the sky on top of him, then you did

all that martial arts stuff that i've only seen Robin do so well, and you were shooting

fire and blowing stuff up and Slade didn't stand a chance, then he tried to stab you

but all you got was a scratch on your wing, which reminds me YOU HAVE WINGS!

Awesome!" He somehow managed to say all that with one breath. I couldn't help

but laugh. "Thanks." Robin stepped up again, pushing Beast Boy out of the way.

"I'm Robin, and we're the teen titans. That's-" "Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast

Boy? I've heard a lot about you. Of course, everyone's heard a lot about you by

now." The girl starfire inturrupted. "Please, Who are you? Where did you come

from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Do you wish to be my

friend?" I blinked before replying. "Kaida, Texas, flew, red, sure." She squealed

excitedly. "Hello newest friend." Suddenly i was wrapped in a hug so tight i couldn't

breath. "OW! Wings, crushing, Ow!" The others pulled her off and she smiled

sheepishly. "I am sorry friend Kaida. I forgot my strength, and your wings also." I

stretched them out, checked for broken bones, and when i found none replied;

"Don't worry about it, i'm fine." then i felt something touch my wings. I whipped

around to see Beast boy examining them with what was probably a look of intense

concentration for him. "Say what kind of wings are these? They're not eagle, or

condor, or raven, or penguin-" "They're dragon wings." They all stared at me for a

moment before beast boy declared "SWEET! I didn't know dragons were real! I

wonder if i can turn into one? Can you turn into one? That would be so cool-" "I

can't turn into a dragon. But maybe you could." "So that's why your powers are

over fire, because of the dragon wings?" Robin asked. "Um, yeah." I didn't offer any

information other than that. We were getting a bit to much into me now, so i

decided to change the topic. "So who was that Slade guy anyway? And why were

you attacking him?" "Slade's our number one enemy. We thought we defeated him

a while back, but he just came back stronger than ever. Now he's up to something

new, and we have to find out what it is before it's too late to stop it." Unfortunately

before i could press the subject anymore Starfire intervened. "Friend Kaida, I am

curious, why were you in the warehouse when slade was attacking? Why were you

not at home?" "Um..." Looking at her innocent and confused face, and the others

who were just as curious, i knew i couldn't lie. "Well, i am home. At least for tonight.

Tomorrow i'll probably be somewhere else for the night." "So you have no home?

No family?" Starfire asked. I nodded and she screeched. "Not acceptable! No friend

of mine shall ever sleep on the street again!" "Well i'm not on the street exactly..."

"You shall stay with us at the tower! Won't she friends?" a chorus of yeah, sure, of

course, and one whatever met my ears. "I don't know i wouldn't want to intrude." i

said. "Come on, you won't intrude. Besides, i kind of owe you. The least i can do is

give you a place to stay." Robin said. "I don't know." "Why do you not wish to

come with us friend Kaida?" Starfire asked curiously. Before i could speak Raven

spoke for me. "She doesn't want pity." I whipped around to face her. "How did you

know that? It's like you read my mind." "Not your mind, your emotions. Although i

can read your mind, too. I'm an empath, so i can sense things like this." "And hey,

it's not pity." Beast boy said. "It's a thank you for kicking Slades but for us. Besides,

you can't resist this." With that he morphed into a cat with huge eyes. I giggled. "I'm

actually not a cat person, but okay." "Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed. "We shall eat

unhealthy junk food and have girl talk and do the painting of the toenails, and-"

"Let's go before i change my mind." I laughed. I walked over to my discarded

backpack. Unfortunately it had gotten to shredded to cover my wings. "Oh man." I

muttered trying in vain to cover my wings with the shredded clothe. "Why are you

trying to cover your wings?" Beastboy asked. "They're really cool." I tried to smile,

but couldn't manage it. "Well, they attract a bit of attention. With them i can't even

walk down the street like a normal person without everyone staring at me." Beast

boy blinked. "Um, in case you didn't notice, i'm green, he's half robot, she's from

another planet, and she's part demon. We're gonna attract attention anyway." I

smiled and walked out the door with them. " Friend Kaida, let us fly to our

destination." Starfire took off, carrying Robin, followed by Raven and Beast Boy,

now a pterodactyl, carrying Cyborg. I started to say something, but they were

already flying. I sighed and started climbing up the fire escape. See, my wings are

great, but they aren't strong enough yet to take off from the ground. You need a lot

of power in them to beat hard enough to take off flying. I can fly, but i need to jump

of something high up and sort of glide on the air like a bird, then i can fly perfectly.

Unfortunately, the others didn't know that. I climbed to the top of the warehouse

just as they realized i wasn't following them and came back. "Did you not

understand what i meant Kaida?" Starfire asked, confused. I smiled. "No i

understood Starfire. To fly i need to take off from a high spot, my wings aren't

strong enough to take off from the ground yet." "So how is taking off from up here

different?" Cyborg asked. "Like this." I responded and jumped off the side of the

building. I closed my eyes and let myself freefall for a moment, then snapped my

wings open and caught the wind, soaring high. I flapped them up and down a few

times, gaining control and power, then flew back to where the others stood

watching. "So, how so we get to your house?" Soon we were all flying towards the

giant t shaped building on an island off the coast of the city.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who reviewed and Favorited/ followed my story. Namely , Nehamee, and K-Star. You guys are awesome! Thanks so much. Also, i realized that i never put a disclaimer in so i don't own the teen titans, just Kaida**


	3. Titans Tower

**Okay, disclaimer, I don't own the Teen titans. I want to again thank everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed. You guys rock! Someone also said that the name of this story is random, and it does look like that now, but i promise that'll get cleared up. Kaida actually means little dragon, which is all i'll say about it now. And by the way, if anyone has any ideas about what to do with the story i'd love to hear them as i'm currently running a bit low on inspiration. I combined my next two chapters to make this one, so i may take a few days to write another chapter, okay? lastly, i'd like to apologize for my very bad job at describing fight scenes. Thanks. Keep reviewing, and i'll keep posting.**

* * *

"Holy crap. You guys actually get to live here? It's amazing, and look at the view!" I

looked around in awe at the incredibly sweet tower that these people actually get to

call home. The nicest place i've stayed in was a tiny one floored house with peeling

white paint, 3 rooms, and termites. Back when i'd called that place home i had

always wished for a bigger and nicer house. Now, i would give anything, even my

own wings, to even get to see that crummy old house one more time. I sighed,

then remembered i was still with people. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice that i

was off in the land of memories. Cyborg was the one who finnaly managed to pull

me out of my thoughts by saying "So Kaida, you like super meaty pasta? Cause

that's what i'm going to make for lunch." Beast Boy gagged. "Okay, you all can eat

innocent animals, but i'm going to have a tofu sandwich." "Do you mind making me

one, too?" I asked innocently. Everyone stared at me. "What?" I asked. Did i do

something wrong? "Your a vegetarian?" Beat Boy asked, looking at me like i was an

angel from heaven. I giggled and replied. "Yeah. Let's just say having wings like an

animal gives you a certain respect for them." "I wouldn't have guessed that." Beast

Boy said. "I mean you wear leather gloves..." "Oh these were a gift from a dragon i

met a long time ago. She made them out of skin she shed, so no animals were

killed to make them. I can shoot my fire straight through them without burning

them. They're basically indestructible." "Cool." Beast Boy said. A few minutes later

we were all sitting at the table. Beast boy had made sandwiches and a big salad for

us, while everyone else was eating the pasta and bread rolls. As soon as food

landed in front of me, a dug in. I ate the first sandwhich in 2 bites, and the second

one even faster. Then i inhaled almost all the salad, leaving maybe a small bowl for

Beast Boy, along with 4 rolls. I sat back, glad to finally be satisfied, just to find

everyone staring at me again. Why do they do that so much? "What did i do?" I

asked. "Um, you inhaled most of the table." Raven answered in her usual monotone

voice. I was slightly surprised that she answered. She hadn't said anything to me

since she healed my wing at the warehouse. "Sorry." I said sheepishly. "It's just that

i haven't had a real meal like this in a while." "When was the last time you ate?"

Robin asked with concern. I thought for a moment before replying "Lunch. 2 days

ago." "WHAT?!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I can hardly get through 2 hours without eating,

let alone two whole days! Why haven't you eaten anything?" "Well food isn't easy

to come by in the city if you don't have money. Especially when your a vegetarian

who refuses to steal." "That is most awful Friend Kaida." Starfire said sadly. I

shrugged uncomfortably. This is the reason why i was so hesitant to come here at

first. I really did not want or need any pity, from anyone. Especially from them. "So

Kaida, have you ever tested your skills in an obstacle course before?" Raven asked.

I sent her a smile of relief. Those Empath powers could really come in handy. I just

hoped she wouldn't read my mind without permission. "No. I pretty much just train

myself. I don't use any equipment. Mostly just practicing my flying. If I get my wings

strong enough i'll be able to take off from the ground." "Wait." Robin butted in. "You

mean no one trained you?" I shrugged. "No. I've just trained myself whenever i

could." Especially since the accident. I added in my mind. But of course i didn't say

that out loud. I mean, i just met these people. I'm not going to hand them my life

story on a silver platter "Well we'll change that after lunch. You can train with us.

Plus you'll get a chance to show us what you can really do." I grinned. This is going

to be fun.

* * *

"Yeah Star!" "Awesome!" "Great job!" We all cheered as Star finished running the

obstacle course. With flying colors, i might add. She beat Cyborgs record, not

missing a single thing. I didn't know how i was going to top that. "Alright Kaida.

Ready to go?" I nodded. "Then good luck." Robin said. I walked up to the starting

line, crouching slightly in a running position. "GO!" I took off sprinting towards the

goal. Almost immediately a bunch of mechanical gun things shot out of the ground

and started shooting explosive disks at me. I shot fire at the disks, detonating most

of them in midair. One got past, and I had to turn and wrap my wings around myself

to avoid getting blown up. I got a slight burn on my wings, but it only hurt as much

as a regular sunburn. I've had much worse before. I turned back around and shot

fire directly at the guns before they could shoot more. That detonated the

explosives in side them, blowing up the guns. I really hoped i didn't cause too much

damage. Throughout all this so far i haven't broken stride once. Next giant fists

popped up out of the ground. I dodged the first few that came up before getting an

idea. I ran to the spot where i predicted the next one would come up, and got shot

up into the air. I spread my wings mid fall and took off flying towards the finish line.

Before i could get there though more things popped up from the ground. I

considered flying over or around them, but decided to go through to make sure i

didn't break any rules and get disqualified. Besides, this was just another chance to

show off. I flew under each one just in time, and continued on at top flying speed,

thinking the worst was over. When Starfire had gone, the ground had opened up

under her as soon as she got passed the giant metal walls. She'd managed to fly,

but it cost her some time. But i was already flying, so i figured that i would avoid

that obstacle. That is, until The boy wonder just had to bring up a wall right in front

of me, too close for me to stop. I collided with it, and started falling towards the

ground. But just as suddenly, there was no ground to fall towards. I finally managed

to come to my senses and spread my wings. I reared my arm back and hurled a jet

of fire at the rock wall next to me, creating a hole and a lot of dust. I barely fit thru

the hole and flew through the smoke. I landed dramatically at the finish line. There

was silence for a moment than an explosion of cheering and congratulations. "Great

job Kaida!" Beast Boy said excitedly. "You were awesome! Like Totally awesome,

i've never seen anything like it! You just shot stuff and flew through everything like it

was nothing. None of the animals i turn into could ever do that." He decided to

demonstrate by rapidly changing form until I burst out laughing. "Beast Boy you're

hilarious." "Really?" He asked. I grinned and winked at him. He mumbled some

nonsense before collapsing. Cyborg couldn't seem to resist pretending to catch him,

only to bail on him at the last second letting him fall. I laughed again. Whoa, where

did that flirty side of me come from? I couldn't do that anymore, that's for sure. It

might just give him false hope, and i couldn't actually be with anyone. Why not? A

voice in my head asked. I quickly squashed the imaginary voice with my imaginary

boot. I can't think like that. It will never work. I can never stay in one place long

enough to have a relationship. I just can't. Even though Beast Boy is cute and nice

and funny and a vegetarian and- Stop that! I was snapped out of my thoughts by

Robin saying "Good job Kaida. It looks like you beat the record." "Really?" I asked

looking up at the electronic timer. One minute and 57 seconds, Beating the last

record of 2 minutes and 3 seconds. Wow. "You have some real talent there." Robin

complemented. "With amazing control. Your flying looks like it might need a touch

of work, but overall you did great." I grinned. "Thanks. My flying isn't exactly up to

snuff compared to some of my other powers, but i'm working on it." "Anyway, who

wants to see if they can beat Kaida's record?" Cyborg immediately raced to the

starting line. We trained until dinner, doing obstical courses and sparring weapons

training. By dinner we were all exhausted. To avoid the vegetarians vs meat lovers

problem we ordered pizza; one meat lovers and one most of the team

started to turn in. After a shower-a long overdue shower i might add- I was ready

to collapse as well. But before i went to sleep i watched Beat Boy and Cyborg play

video games. Since i was sleeping on the couch i couldn't fall asleep until they

finished. So i watched a few rounds of Beast Boy getting his butt kicked until i asked

if i could play. Cyborg nodded and i picked up Beast Boys controller. We played a

few rounds, and i won every time. I used to play this game all the time, so i knew

how to win. A little later even Cyborg and Beast Boy decided to go to sleep, and i

was left alone on the couch. I carefully folded my wings up and laid down on the

couch. As soon as my head hit the pillow i was out like a light. But now I really wish i

hadn't gone to sleep.

* * *

In my dream, I woke up to the smell of smoke. I opened my eyes to see fire

surrounding me. I gasped, and shot up out of bed. I ran out of my room as fast as I

could, heading towards my parents room. When i got there, I immediately cried out

in terror. My Parents were laying on the ground, unmoving. Above them stood a

man with a black cloak, the hood covering his face. He seemed to look at me for a

few bone chilling moments. Then he spoke in a hauntingly familiar voice. "It's your

fault, little Dragon. If you weren't a monster, this never would have happened." I felt

tears streaming down my face as i sank to my knees, unable to support myself

anymore. "No." I whispered. "No." He started walking towards me, and i was

petrified. I could do nothing. Nothing but scream. I woke up covered in a hot sweat.

I put my hand on my forehead, and i could feel the familiar heat under my fingers.

Heat i only experienced when i was terrified. Which, sadly, seemed to be happening

more and more these days. Just a few minutes later i heard footsteps coming up

behind me. For a moment i forgot everything, who i was, where i was and who i

was with. All i remembered was the dream. All i knew was that someone was

coming towards me. My thoughts flashed back to the man in the cloak with the

familiar voice. I was scared, so of course the only logical thing to do was shoot fire

at the person. With the new light i saw a green kid turn into a mouse to avoid the

flame. Only then did i remember. I'm in Titans Tower, with the titans, and i just shot

at Beast Boy. "Sorry, Sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I'm a complete idiot! I

didn't mean to do that. Are you alright?" I probably would've rambled on for hours.

Luckily, Beast Boy just said "I'm fine, don't worry about it. And I'm sorry too, i didn't

mean to scare you." The ever present smile slipped off his face for a moment when

he took in my face. I knew i was flushed, My skin red, covered in sweat that was

plastering my hair down. "Woah, are you okay? You look a little...shook up." He

asked in concern. I sighed. "Fine, i'm fine. I just had a bad dream." "Oh. You want to

talk about it or-?" "No!" I said way to quickly. I took a deep breath. "No. I'm fine,

really." "Okay. I actually came down here to bring you this." He held up a blanket. "I

thought you might get cold." I smiled at him. "Thanks Beast Boy. That's sweet of

you." I said taking the blanket. "Okay...Well i'm gonna go back to bed. Good night."

He said rubbing the back of his head. I offered a small smile. "Yeah, goodnight." I

unfolded the blanket as he walked to the door. "Oh, and Kaida?" He called back. I

looked up at him. "Remember, they're just dreams." With that he walked away. I

sighed. I really wish that was true. I wish it was all just a dream, and not a memory.

* * *

I woke up just before the sun started to rise from the same nightmare. It wasn't

that early for me, usually when the sun was up i was up. Still, i laid down for a few

minutes, just enjoying the unusual peace i felt. Normally i'd be getting up, trying to

sneak out of wherever i'd crashed that night without getting caught, then focus on

trying to find food. But here i could just lay down, knowing i was allowed to be here,

with food easily in reach. I decided to go outside and practice my flying. The others

probably wouldn't be awake for a while anyway. I knew the way to the front door,

but I didn't want to get on the ground. I wanted to go to the roof. I walked around

until i saw a staircase. I followed it up as high as it could go, and opened the door to

find the most spectacular view i've ever seen. You could see everything for miles,

and the water was beautiful. The sun wasn't quite up yet, but the sky was just

beginning to light up with those beautiful colors. I stood at the edge, closing my

eyes, just taking in the smell of seawater and the sound of waves and the normal

bustle of the city. Then, without opening my eyes, i let myself fall. I twisted into a

dive, as if i was simply diving into a pool. The tower was so high that i could feel the

rush of free falling for longer than i ever have before, until i finnaly spread my wings

and caught the wind. I pulled up a little bit close to the ground, so close that i could

skim the water i flew over with my feet. I grinned and let out a loud laugh. I don't

know why, it just felt good to laugh right then. I flew up higher, soaring around for a

few minutes, diving and shooting up as high as i could go until my wings were to

sore to move. I swooped down from the clouds towards the tower roof, and

hoovered right next to it for a moment, looking out at the sunset. "Beautiful, isn't

it?" A voice abruptly joined the peaceful quiet. I was so shocked i yelped and fell

onto the tower roof, landing with a thump. I looked up, and a hand was reaching

down to help me up. Robin looked like he was trying not to laugh. I got to my feet

and said "Please don't do that again." He nodded. "Sorry." Then he went back to

looking at the sunrise. I followed his example, sitting on the edge with my feet

hanging over. For a few minutes we just enjoyed the beauty and silence, until he

decided to break it. "You know, you never did tell us why you were on your own." I

gave a small sigh. I knew the interrogation would start soon. "Things didn't work out

at my last home." I said carefully, praying that he wouldn't press it. Unfortunately

my prayers went unheard. "But why? Why didn't you stay? What happened?" I

looked at him with his mask on so i couldn't read his eyes. But his face wasn't just

made of nosiness, or suspicion. It was genuine concern mixed with only a small

touch of curiosity. I hesitated and then said; "A few months ago-" all of a sudden he

started beeping. Literally. He pulled out his communicator and looked at it for a

moment before muttering, "Trouble," more to himself than to me. He jumped up

and took off for the stairs. I immediately followed, wondering what trouble he was

talking about. When i got downstairs almost everyone was already there BB

stumbled through the door, obviously half asleep. "Who attacks the city at 7 in the

morning?" Hi whined. "Slade." Robin replied. "His robots were spotted stealing

something from the science lab downtown. Titans, GO!" They all started running for

the door. I just sort of stood there akwardly, wondering if they'd need me. "Hey,

you coming?" Robin asked. I grinned and nodded, following him out the door. We

got to the garage where i saw the coolest car and motorcycle ever made. I gawked

for a moment before jumping in the car's front seat next to Cyborg. Beast boy

climbed in the back, still grumbleing about not eating breakfast. We sped over the

water towards town. We cruised thru the streets heading for downtown. I wasn't

quite sure what to expect. According to Robin, Slade had an army of Robots at his

command. Perfect, he wasn't bad enough when it was just him, lets give the guy an

army. Luckiliy when we got there it wasn't a full blown army, but maybe 2 dozen

robots. Robin hopped of his motorcycle and shot an explosive disk at the lead

Robot. "Tell your boss we're looking for him." He said. "Titans, GO!" Everyone

jumped into action. Robin headed towards the robots with the stolen supplies.

Everyone else just focused on destroying as many robots as possible. Cyborg

changed his arm into a gun thing and started shooting at them. That worked until a

bunch of them jumped him from behind, knocking him to the ground. BB quickly

came to his aid as a lion, crushing and biting as many robots as he could. Raven and

starfire seemed to work together also, flying close to each other and even

combining their powers. That left me alone. I held up my hands and shot fire from

them. It his a few robots, and melted off half hits face. But the thing kept coming

towards me. I concentrated and created a strong jet of fire, shooting it at him like a

hose. I kept that on him until he was a puddle of metal and plastic. I glanced around

for more, and did the same thing to another 2 robots that challenged me.

Unfortuneately, i was so caught up in them i didn't watch my back well enough. I felt

a searing pain hit my wings and i gasped, getting knocked down from the impact. I

looked up to see 5 robots coming at me. I held up my hand to shoot fire, but i could

only make a small fire ball. My eyes widened as i realized they must have hurt my

wings pretty badly. If my wings are hurt, my powers are effected. I was about to try

to run away when something landed next to me. I looked up to see a giant green T-

Rex. Beast Boy I thought in relief. The T-Rex quickly shredded the most of the

Robots, I managed to take out 2 even with my weakened powers. Beast Boy

morphed back into a human and helped me up. "Thanks," I smiled and gave him a

light kiss on the cheek. While he collapsed again i looked around to see how we

were doing. Robin was still fighting 2 robots, cyborg was just finishing one off, and

raven was throwing things at the one Robin was fighting. Star looked like she was

doing okay, until i saw a robot doing the same thing to her that they did to me. It

raised a gun pointing it at her back. I know i survived it, but my wings are hard to

hurt. If it managed to hurt me so much that it drained part of my powers... I didn't

want to know what it would do to Star. "Star, Look out!" I yelled, but she wouldn't

hear it in time. I was the only one who could do something. I focused all my fury

and power and screamed, letting lose one final jet blast of fire from my mouth. It

incinerated the Robot, but i was now completely out of power until my wings were

healed. My head started to spin, and i hit the ground on my hands and knees. Beast

Boy ran up to me, helping me up. "Dude, are you okay?" I nodded. "Yeah, that just

took some energy." The battle had finally came to a stop, and everyone was

looking at me. Again. "Okay seriously, why are you guys always staring at me? It

gets a little freaky." Robin answered. "You give us something to stare at." Before i

could respond, Starfire was crushing me in another bone breaking hug. This time i

didn't complain about my wings, they were already hurt. Really, i was just glad she

was okay. "Thank you friend Kaida! I did not see the robot behind me, thank you for

blowing him up with your fire." "No problem star." I gasped as she finally let me go.

"I know!" She exclaimed. "I shall thank you by reciting the poem of gratitude. All

6,000 verses!" Wait, what? 6,000? Luckily Robin came to the rescue. "I don't think

we have time for that Star, There are already Reporters outside, we better go talk

to them." Reporters? I thought. Oh no.

* * *

Unknown to the team, small cameras had been going the whole time, allowing a

masked villain to observe everything and everyone, especially a certain girl with

wings. "The child show remarkable power, and even more remarkable control. I

think i shall commence with the next stage of my plan. I will have my apprentice."


	4. Leaving and Coming home

**Okay, Usual Disclaimer, I don't own the teen titans. Also, I's like to apologize if there are any grammatical errors here. I had to write it on a cheap version of microsoft word and it didn't have spell check. But it should be okay. I'd also like to thank a guest who suggested they go to the fair, which i used. Anyway, Keep reviewing and I'll keep reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

The others walked started to head outside, but i remained rooted to my spot. I

looked around frantically for something, anything to hide my wings. A big coat, a

backpack, anything. I cursed at myself for not replacing my old backpack sooner.

Me and Star were supposed to go shopping later today, so i could get one and she

could get mustard. I don't know why, but she acted like it was extremely important

to get the gallon sized one. Anyway, i couldn't find anything, so i decided to try to

hide in the lab until the coast was clear. Sadly, Robin had other plans. "Come on

Kaida. You're coming right?" "Um... I'll just wait in here until you guys are done."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked, confused. "First you stop the bad guy, then you get the

praise and millions of fans. It's how the whole hero thing works." I gave him a small

smile. "Okay, so you guys go do the hero thing and i'll do the sneak out the back

thing. I'll meet you back at the tower." I turned and ran down the hall before they

could stop me. I wandered around, looking for a back door to slip out of.

Unfortunately no matter which hallway i went down i could never find a back door.

Finally i sat down leaning my back against a wall. I decided to wait a little while for

the press to leave, then i'd meet them back at the tower. As i sat there, Beast boy's

words echoed in my mind. 'That's how the whole hero thing works.' They thought

of me as a hero. That's what i've wanted my whole life. Since i was a little girl, i

wished that i wouldn't have to hide my wings, wouldn't have to make up excuses

about why i'd wear a backpack or a too big coat. I wished that i could just walk

around and not have people stare or point or laugh at me. I wished that i would be

treated as a hero, not a freak of nature, a monster. But i was just kidding myself.

How could i be normal with wings sprouting from my back? Who would ever look at

a freak as a hero? I sighed. The Titans thought that, but they wouldn't if they knew

my secret. My secret that surely would be exposed if i had talked to the press. They

would abandon me, like everyone else. They wouldn't see me as a hero, they'd see

me as a monster. Just like all the others. I hugged my knees to my chest and put

my head down. "I'm no hero." I muttered to myself. "And why's that?" A voice

startled me from my thoughts. I looked up to see cyborg standing over me. "Oh.." I

said, "That's nothing, i was just talking to myself." He sat next to me with a thud.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me. Come on, spill it. Does it involve why you

wouldn't talk to the reporters?" I tried to think of a way out, but he had me

cornered. He wasn't letting me go without hearing the truth. Well, at least part of

the truth. "In case you hadn't noticed, i don't exactly fit in." I guestured to my

wings. "In the past whenever people have noticed me, they're not admiring some

great hero, they're just staring at the freak." I looked down. "In case you didn't

know Kaida, I'm part robot. If i can handle it, so can you." "It's different." I insisted.

"At least your part robot, not part monster. Besides, when they see you at least

they see a hero. You've made a name for yourself. Heck you saved the world.

Multiple times i might add. They're not gonna look at you like a freak of nature

because they know you. They know what you've done, and they're proud of you

for it. They don't know me at all. I haven't saved the world or done anything great

like you guys." He looked at me for a moment. "I'll tell you what you've done,

you've saved 2 of my friends." I finally looked up at him. He smiled. "You'll make a

name for yourself. Just give it time." He stood up and pulled me to my feet. "Come

on. The reporters are gone and we're going to celebrate. There's this fair By the

docks and we're all going." "I don't know, at least let me get my backpack." "Oh, no

you don't girl. Tonight, we'll all be freaks together. Now come on." I smiled and

followed him outside where we met up with the others who'd just gotten rid of the

last of the paparazzi. "There you are Kaida, we thought you'd gone back to the

tower." Robin said. "Couldn't find a backdoor." I replied. "SO what's this about a

fair?" I asked before they could question me.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, we were at the docks where there was a huge fair set up.

Starfire dragged Robin to the ferris wheel. And i mean literally dragged, man that girl

is strong. Cyborg headed for the pie eating contest, and i knew the other guys didn't

stand a chance. I wonder if you can bet on a pie eating contest? Raven went off to

talk to some goth dude about how boring and pointless life was. Wow, it's her

perfect match. That left me and Beast Boy. "So what do you want to do?" He

asked. I shrugged. "You choose, i've haven't been to one of these in a while."

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Then we've got to do everything. Come on!" He

pulled me to the closest game. We played every game they had, then went on the

roller coaster and ferris wheel. I couldn't remember the last time i had so much fun.

After a while, i even forgot about my wings. We decided to meet up with the others.

We saw Cyborg and headed over to him. "Hey, did you win the contest?" "Yup. I ate

so many, they ran out of pie. Boo-yah!" I laughed. I looked over at Beast Boy to see

him jumping up and down crossing his legs. I giggled. "Bathroom?" I asked. He

nodded. "Be right back." He ran off so fast he practically left a trail of steam in his

wake. I grinned. I turned back to Cyborg just to bump into another girl. "Oh, sorry."

I said. The girl looked at me with something close to disgust on her face. "Watch it,

freak." She sneered, then purposely shoved past me towards her giggling friends.

Cyborg looked like he was going to say something, but i just shook my head at him.

"It won't do anything." I told him. "I'm pretty tired, i'm gonna head back to the

tower, kay?" Not waiting for an answer, i turned and slipped into the crowed. I

heard Cy calling me, but i didn't turn around. I didn't want him to see the tears in my

eyes.

I was sitting on the tower roof looking out at the water. The sun had already set,

and the moon was reflecting off the water. I looked down next to me at the new

black backpack. I'd picked one up before coming back to the tower. I looked back

at the fair. I know i shouldn't let that girl get to me, but i couldn't help but think

about it. And it wasn't just her. No matter where i am or who i'm with or what i've

done, all people see when they look at me is a monster. I'd never be a hero like the

titans. I'd never belong with them. A tear threatened to leak down my face. I don't

know why i was getting so emotional. I mean, i knew i couldn't stay. I haven't

stayed in one place since the accident all those months ago. If i stay in one place

too long, they will find me. And no matter where i am, no one can protect me. Not

even the Titans. If they would even be on my side. I looked back at the fair, then

down at the Tower. "I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere." I picked up my

backpack and got ready to jump off the tower, when a voice broke the silence.

"You could belong here, with us." I didn't have to turn around to know it was Beast

Boy. "You could stay. We're your friends." "Your my friend too, Beast Boy." I said

quietly. "Than stay with us." He pleaded. I turned to face him. "I can't. This life you

guys get to have is great. But it's not my life. It can't be my life." He walked over to

me and put his hand on my shoulder. "But why not?" I looked down, not wanting

him to see the tears in my eyes. "I'm not a hero Beast Boy. No matter how hard i

try, no matter what i do, the only thing anyone ever see's me as is a monster."

"Not us. Not me." He insisted. I tried to smile, but couldn't manage it. "You wouldn't

say that if you really knew me. None of you would." "Kaida-" "I'm sorry, but I can't

stay. Thank you for everything." Before my mind caught up i was hugging him.

"Thank you." I whispered, than stepped away from him. I turned and jumped off the

tower clutching my backpack to my chest while tears streamed down my face. I

closed my eyes. Leaving here hurt more than leaving any other place behind. That's

because here, i'd let myself feel like i had a home. Like i'd had a family again.

* * *

I landed in an alley to quickly and unnoticeably slip my backpack over my wings. I also pulled

the hood from my black sweater up over my hair. Then, i started walking. I wasn't sure where i

would go tomorrow, but i was used to that. When your living on the streets, you never think ab

out tomorrow, only today. And today, i had to find someplace to sleep. I decided to head over

to the docks, they were close and had small buildings meant for storage there. Today they'd

just have to store me, too. I was walking over there when i saw a a bright light a street over.

The only time i'd seen anything like it was-oh no. I took off running, finishing my thought. The

only time i'd seen anything like it was when my house was up in flames. I got there right after

the firetruck did. I started to go forward but one of them yelled at me, "Don't get any closer

than the truck, kid." I stopped. Wow. I thought as i looked up. The house had been huge, but

now it was coming down in flames. I was frozen. This looks just like my house did. I snapped

out of my memories as I heard the firemen yelling at each other. I focused and heightened my

hearing to hear what they were saying. "The structural damage is too far along to stop." "Is

everyone out of the house?" "No one's lived there for years." "The whole things coming down,

guys!" "How long till it collapses?" "Few minutes at most." After i heard that everyone was out

of the house i sighed in relief. That is, until i heard a child crying. A crying that was coming from

the house. I gasped and ran up to the nearest fireman. "Hey, theres a kid in that house!" I tried

to tell him. He looked at me like i was a nuisance. "We checked, no one's inside. Get lost, we're

busy." I tried with others but got the same response. I growled. I knew a kid was in there. I ran

around through an ally way so the firefighters wouldn't see me. I ran to the back of the house.

I raced up to the door, only to find it locked. With a snarl i kicked the door. The hot wood

cracked. One more power kick and it broke open. I shoved it further until i could jump in. As so

on as i entered i was hit with a blast of heat more intense than i've ever felt before. But despite

the heat, i felt a shiver creep up my spine. The last time i was in a fire like this- No! I couldn't

think of that now. I focused again, straining to hear the child again. There, i heard her sniffling a

floor above me. I ran in her direction, dodging holes in the floor and burning pieces of furniture. I

coughed as smoke entered my lungs and my eyes burned. I might've been immune to the

actual fire, but not the smoke. I kept running until i got to a staircase i took the steps 3 at a

time. At the top step, my foot fell right through the wood, and my ankle twisted badly. I pulled

it out, and ignoring the pain, limped towards the room where i heard the child. I burst through

the door but didn't see anyone. Then i heard a whimper coming from under the bed. I ran over

to it and dropped to my knees. I saw a little girl, no older than 5 cowering in fear. My heart

pulled like silly putty, she looked so much like her, like my little Katie. Pushing my thoughts out

of my head, I reached my hand under the bed but i couldn't quite reach her. "Come on sweetie,

we need to get out of here." She looked at me in fear. "Mommy told me not to leave. She said

she'd be right back." Then she went into a coughing fit. "I'm scared." She whimpered. "I know

you are. But hey, look at me, i'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Okay? You

have to trust me. I can take you to your mom, but you have to trust me." She sniffled. "You

promise?" She asked. "Yes. I promise. Just come to me, okay?" She nodded and crawled over

to me. I reached and scooped her up in my strong arms. I stood up and ran out of the room,

hugging her to my chest. I skidded to a stop when i saw the staircase. Or, what used to be the

staircase. Oh, no, we have to find another way out. I ran back to the room and looked for a

window. I groaned when I saw there was none, I Turned around, mind set on finding a window,

only to see a support beam crash down on the door. The wood that used to be the doorway

splintered and caught alight, effectively cutting off our escape route. I could go through, but the

girl would get burned. Unless... Holding the girl close to my chest with one hand i ripped off my

backpack with the other. I put the girl between my wings, and she was so small i could basically

wrap her up. "Hold on tight." I warned. I felt her nod into my back. I ran and jumped over the

flaming support beam, my fireproof wings protecting the girl that desperately clung to my back.

I kept her there as i ran through the house searching for a window. I could hardly see or

breathe, which made things way more difficult. I had to get us out of here now. Finally i saw a

window. I ran to it as fast as i could dodging flaming patches of carpet and floor. I got to it, and

tried to open it, only to find it locked. Just then i heard with my sensitive ears the whole house

creak. My mind flashed back to what the firefighters were saying. "The structural damage is too

far along to stop.""The whole things coming down, guys!" "How long till it collapses?" "Few

minutes at most." Oh, no. I clenched my fist as the house seemed to shake. I felt it shudder,

and heard a crash. Part of the house had already fallen down. I pulled the girl from my back,

holding her to my chest with one hand. I clenched the other one into a fist and punched out the

window, just as the rest of the house collapsed.

* * *

Beast Boy Walked down the stairs from the roof to the living room dejectedly. He collapsed on

the couch in a slump. The other Titans noticed this and raised their eyebrows. "What's up BB?"

Cyborg asked the shape shifter. "Kaida left." He replied. "What?" "Oh no." "How terribly sad." "

Why?" "Beast Boy sighed. "She said something about not being a hero, how our life just wasn't

her life. She said no one would ever see her as a hero. I tried to tell her that it wasn't true, but

she didn't listen. Then she hugged me and flew away." Cyborg groaned. "I should've known

something like this would happen. She told me some of that stuff when i found her after she

ran away from the press. Then she left the fair all upset because some girl had called her freak.

I should've known." "We simply must find her!" Starfire cried. "Agreed." Robin stated, but

before they could go looking for her, an alarm sounded. "But it looks like that'll have to wait.

There's trouble. Titans, GO!"

* * *

They got to the Fire not soon after the firefighters had. They normally let the firefighters handle

it, but they were there just in case something got out of hand or if a meta-human had caused

it. Luckily this seemed to be a normal house fire. Robin stopped on of the firefighters to ask him

if they needed help. "No, it's under control. Only problem is it's impossible to stop the whole

thing from collapsing. The whole things meant to collapse any minute." Just then a car pulled up

next to them. A woman got out of it. "Oh my god, what happened?" "I'm sorry ma'am but

we're doing everything in out power to stop it." "My daughter, she's inside! Did you get her

out?" The man paled. "We'll get her." The woman tried to run into the building herself but an

officer stopped her. "We've got to get her out." Robin said. "Titans go-" Before he could even

finish his sentence, part of the building fell. A second later, the rest of the house collapsed. The

woman burst into sobs. All the Titans had heavy hearts as they watched the building fall.

Suddenly, Starfire cried, "Look!" A figure had jumped from the window. In the smoke it was

hard to make them out, but they could see that the person fell for a moment, until they

opened their wings, gliding towards the titans and woman. "Kaida." Robin whispered. She

landed in front of the sobbing women, gently touching the ground with her feet. She was

clutching a small girl to her chest, who was crying as well. She saw her mom and jumped out of

Kaida's arms. "Mommy!" She hugged her. Kaida turned to a police officer that had been holding

the mother back. "The kid's going -cough- to need to get - cough, cough- checked out.

She probably -cough- inhaled a lot of cough, cough, cough- smoke." The officer called over

an ambulance as the Titans ran to Kaida. "Dude are you alright?" Beast Boy asked. Kaida nodded. "Yeah, I'm-" She couldn't get through the sentence before she erupted into a fit of coughing.

She put her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder to support herself. Robin had her sit down. Raven put her hand on Kaida's lower chest, and her lungs cleared out. "Thanks." Kaida said. Raven walked over and did the same thing to the little girl. Kaida stood up, insisting she was fine. "Hey, part

dragon remember? Fire sort of comes with the deal." Just then the woman came over holding

her daughter to her chest. She looked shaken up and scared, but otherwise unhurt. Before Kaida could react the woman embraced her in a hug. "Thank you for saving my daughter." She said, tears in her eyes. Kaida looked taken back, but nodded. "Um...Don't mention it?" It came out

more like a question. She wasn't used to this, she didn't know how to respond. She turned back to the titans with a look of shock on her face. Beast Boy grinned. "I guess your the hero now, huh?" She couldn't stop the wide grin that spread across her face. Just then a bunch of reporters pulled up at the scene. They all immediately ran to the Teen Titans, thinking they saved the

day. Kaida stepped back into the shadows. "Titans, what happened here? Is it true you saved someone from the fire? Was this fire set by one of your enemies?" Robin stepped forward. "It's

not us who saved the day this time. It was our friend, Kaida. She ran into the building and saved a child's life. She's the Hero today." Cyborg pulled Kaida up in front, in the spotlight. All attention turned to her. "Is this true? How did you know the child was inside? Are you a member of the teen titans?" Kaida blinked from the rapid fire questions these people were asking. "Um...Yes,

what Robin said is true, I have heightened senses so i could hear her inside, and not really-" "Unless she wants to be." Robin interrupted. She looked at him in disbelief. He continued. "We talked, and we'd love her to join us." "So what do you say? Wanna be a titan?" Beast Boy asked. Robin held out a communicator. I stared at it for a moment before exclaiming, "Yes!" I took the

communicator and hugged everyone, even Raven. The press kept asking questions, nearly in a

frenzy with this new information. But eventually they all left to write their stories and left us alone. The little girl ran up to me and hugged my legs, her mom watching with a smile on her face.

"Thanksss" The little girl said, slurring her s. I smiled and ruffled her hair. She ran back to her mom. The titans watched with smiles on their faces, even Raven. "Let's go home." Robin said. I smiled.

For the first time in so long, i had a home.


	5. The past comes back

**Hey, i'm back. Again, i do not own the teen titans. And i also put my next two short chapters together to form this chapter, so my next update should probably be in a few days. Keep reviewing, and enjoy.**

* * *

When we got back I headed straight for the couch, intent on sleeping till noon the next day. But before i could collapse my path was blocked by the rest of the titans, who were staring at me-sigh-again. "Okay, for the hundreth time, why are you guys

staring at me?" I asked exasperated. Robin stepped up. "Hey, your an official teen titan now-" "And therefore you can not sleep on the couch anymore." Starfire interrupted. "Well then where-" "We thought you'd never ask." I started to ask but was cut off by cyborg. Before i could inquire further I felt someone come up behind me. Before i could react something was covering my eyes.

Now, before i tell you what happened next let me just say that i was exhausted and my nerves were still on high alert. Plus my adrenaline hadn't entirely left my system yet and as part of the dragon thing i have killer reflexes. And keep in mind that i'd been living on the streets for some time, and while your living on the streets you have

to be able to protect yourself. If someone sneaks up on a teenage girl they can't have good intentions, so you need to know what to do. And sadly, i had experience so I was used to defending myself from a surprise attack. So if, say, someone snuck up on me and covered my eyes from behind, it was perfectly normal for me to react

by flipping them over my shoulder and onto the floor. So when Beast Boy snuck up behind me to blindfold me, i did just that. When i saw it was just him, I felt pretty bad. That is, until everyone started laughing. I joined in, and even Beast Boy did, too. Raven recovered first - not surprisingly- and said "Yeah, i think you'll make a good titan."

I helped Beast Boy up and apologized about 7 times. "Don't worry, no major bones broken, i'm good." "Still, sorry. I didn't know it was you and my nerves are still on kind of high alert and-" "Don't worry about it. I'm fine, and i get that your kinda jumpy." I gave him a smile.

"So why were you blindfolding me anyway?" I asked, picking up the discarded clothe. Cy finally recovered from laughing at BB to say "It's a surprise. But you don't have to wear the blindfold if you don't want to." I hesitated, then pulled it over my eyes. "If i run into a wall i'm lighting you all on fire." I joked.

Beast Boy put his hand on my shoulder to lead me, only to pull his hand away like he'd been shocked. "Man, Kaida, you feel hot!" I heard Starfire gasp. "Friend Kaida, do you have the fever?" I opened my mouth to say something, only to have what i hoped was a thermometer shoved in my mouth. I spit it out, an apparently Star caught it because she sighed, "Good, it only says 127 degrees Fahrenheit."

I pulled the blindfold up onto my forehead to see the others gaping at her. "Is that not normal for Earth people?" I laughed. "No, not for most people, but for someone who shoots fire from they're mouths it's pretty normal. And my skin normally will feel hot for a little while after i've used my powers. That's normal, too."

I pulled the blindfold down over my eyes. "Let's try this again, for the third time." Someone led me through the hallways of the tower until we stopped at, well, somewhere i couldn't see. I heard a whooshing sound like the doors to the living room make, and was led inside what i guessed was a room. I heard someone flick a light switch on, then my blindfold was ripped off.

I blinked for a second to adjust my eyes, then again to make sure i wasn't seeing things. I swear, we just stepped into my dream room. The whole room had a black red pattern to it. Most of the walls were black with red fire designs on them. On the wall above the bed, though, there was an intricately drawn pair of black wings on a blood red backdrop. The bed had black woodwork and a red comforter. The floor had a red carpet in the center. There was a bookshelf in one corner - I'd told Raven that i like to read - and a small black couch with red cushions. There was also 2 nightstands and one of those chairs that hang from the ceiling. I also had a dresser and a desk along one wall, with my own computer.

I couldn't belive it, even at my last home we were to strapped for cash to afford such luxuries. The whole room was bigger than my last house. I was struck completely speechless. I'd known these people for like 3 days, and they did all this for me? Theywaited anxiously for me to say something. "I- it's- I love it." Starfire squealed, Cy called booyah, and Beast Boy said "I told you she'd like it, Robin." I couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay team." Robin started. "Let's get some rest, it's been a long night." They all filed out, leaving me in the amazing new room. I pulled off my shoes and flopped into bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas. I smiled into my pillow. Finally, i hada home again. And friends who didn't judge me, and a city who thought of me as a hero. It's all i've wanted since the accident. I sighed happily, rolling over on the bed. Things were finally falling into place. Things were going great.

So naturally, that's when everything had to come crashing down.

* * *

It's been about a week since i became and official teen titan. Things have been pretty quiet, a few robberies and some guy named doctor light, but he was pretty easy to beat. It helped that he seemed terrified of Raven.

Right now we were all just hanging out in the tower. Raven was in her room meditating or reading or something, Robin and Starfire were training, and me, cyborg, and Beast Boy were having a video game tournament. We decided to play all the games that we had, and whoever won the most was officially the best video gamer in the tower.

Right now, it was a close game. There were 12 games total, and so far we'd played 11 of them. Cyborg and I had both won 4, and Beast Boy had won 3. So, if me or cyborg won this next game, we'd win the tournament. If Beast Boy won, then it was a 3 way tie and we'd have to settle it with a tie breaker... Which we didn't actually have yet.

But we wouldn't need it because i was so going to win. Cyborg was just about to hitplay when the tower alarm went off. We all groaned. Couldn't whatever wannabe villain it was this time wait until we were done? Apparently not.

Robin ran into the room to the big computer screen. He hit a few buttons, then spoke with hatred in his voice. "Slade." Our eyes all widened. I should've known the peace and quiet wouldn't last.

* * *

We got to the museum where slade had been spotted. When we got inside we saw a few guards knocked out cold, and a few conscious ones tied up. Robin used his bat-a-rang to quickly release them, and they pointed us to the roof. We ran up the

stairs to the top of the building and saw Slade leaning against the building next to us in the shadows. At least, i saw him. The others don't have super sight like i do. I wasabout to point him out to the others when he started talking in his soft dramatic voice.

"Well, if it isn't the teen titans. You know i must admit, i was beginning to think you weren't coming. And look, you even brought the dragon girl. You know, I didn't appreciate that fireblast to the face. But luckily for you i don't hold a grudge."

"Wish i could say the same." Robin answered before i could. I knew he would, he get's a little obsessed when it comes to Slade. "Why do you need all the stuff you've been stealing?" "All in due time Robin, just not today." With that he pulled out the laser he had stolen and shot it right at Robin. He jumped out of the way and yelled, "Titans, GO!"

We all ran at Slade. Starfire shot starbolts at him, Cyborg fired his sonic blaster,

Beast Boy turned into a lion and charged at him, Raven tried to keep him in place

with her dark energy stuff, Robin threw whatever he could from his belt, and i shot asteady jet of fire from my hands. But when all the smoke cleared, Slade wasn't there. "Wher'd he-" Robin started to ask, when i said, "There!" Pointing to the next building. I could hear his footsteps along the rooftop. Everyone took off, following my ears.

I led us to another roof, where we finally found slade running. I Shot a wall of fire in front of him, effectively blocking off his exit. He turned. "I believe your familiar with these?" from the rooftops around us robots emerged, until there was about 30 or more of them. They fired shots, and we attacked. Everyone took a few robots, but Robin went after slade. That is, until he was forced to fight the robots or get overrun by them.

More robots kept coming, no matter how many we defeated. Slade had long since slipped away. Just as we were starting to win, and the robots had stopped coming, i felt a white hot pain on my back. I collapsed to the ground and cried out in pain. I heard someone yell my name, but i wasn't sure who.

I blacked out from the pain for a minute. I jerked back to consciousness quickly, but it looked like a few minutes had passed. The Slade bots were all gone or in pieces on the ground. I was standing upright, someone holding me steady. At first i was glad, but then i realized that all the titans were in front of me. So the person behind me holding me up had to be Slade.

I started to struggle, But he had my arms pinned to my sides. For a second i wondered why the Titans were all just watching with horrified expressions, then i felt something cool on my neck- his knife. My eyes shifted to dragons form, and i snarled, furious. I tried to shoot fire at him, but nothing happened.

My Wings! The pain in my back, my powers gone, what did he do? As I focused, i could feel the harsh pain building up again. It felt like someone was driving a thousand nails into my back with a hammer. I resisted the urge to cry out. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Instead i growled at him, but carefully avoided the knife at my throat.

I heard him talking, and focused on what he was saying. It was a little tricky, my head was still spinning, but i managed it. "Any move toward me, and this little girl gets it." He backed up a few paces, then said. "So long titans. We'll see you soon." I got one last look of my friends staring at me helplessly. I tried to communicate with my eyes that i'd be fine, but it didn't seem to work. Black spots stained my vision again, and I succumbed to the darkness for the second time.

* * *

Pain. That's the first thing my brain registered when i regained consciousness. I imagined this is what a third degree burn would feel like to a normal human. It started at my spine, spreading out, covering every inch of my wings. I groaned loudly, and forced my eyes open. I tried to sit up, but found i couldn't. At first i thought i was just to

weak at the moment, then i felt something hard digging into my stomach. I looked down. It was a metal bar, sort of like the ones on roller coasters. But this one was pinning me down to the table on my back. I tried to reach and pry it off, but my hands

were in a similar situation, only with rope that burned my wrists when i moved them. My ankles were too. I looked down and could just see my wings peaking out from under me. I gasped. They were all crumpled, i knew some stuff had to be broken. The rough skin that i could see had blood covering most of them. I groaned again. Without my wings, i was powerless. Slade could-Slade!

Where was he? I looked around to find myself in a small dark room. I was tied to this table, it looked like an examination table. That part unnerved me even more than being tied up. I was always worried i'd end up on one of these things being dissected or experimented on. Maybe he knew that. Maybe he was trying to unnerve me. I struggled in my bonds until my wrists were rubbed raw, but i couldn't get loose. I tried

to use my powers to burn the rope, but that was a complete dud. Until my wings were fixed, or i was freed, i had to admit, i was powerless. I calmed down, exhausted from struggling so much. My head pounded, probably from my injury, as well. Just then the door opened, and in walked Slade. "Slade." She poured all her hatred and fury into those words. "What do you want?" "Ah, Kaida, why so straight to the point.

Try to calm down would you?" "You kidnap me, take me who knows where, tie me up, i don't even know what you did to my wings, and you want me to calm down?!" I screeched. If I could, fire would be coming out of her ears right now.

"Let me go." She tried to sound as threatening as possible, but Slade remained completely uneffected. "Now, now, girl. You really aren't in a position to be demanding anything. What with your little powers kaput and your martial arts useless. Besides, i'm not going to hurt you." "Could've fooled me." she retorted. "I do apologize for your wings, but rest assured i can have them healed in a few minutes, once you agree not to use your powers against me." "And why exactly would i do that?"

She snorted. "Simple." He replied in his agonizingly annoying calm voice. "If you do try to attack, i could do something...unpleasant." "You don't scare me, Slade." "Ah, maybe not, but i have a feeling i do scare her." He stepped aside to reveal a robot holding a small girl no older than 7. She had straight black hair like mine, hazel eyes, and a terrified expression. "Katie?" I whispered. "Kaida, help." She whimpered. A growl ripped from my throat. "She has nothing to do with this Slade! Let her go now, or

your life's going to be your own personal hell." I snarled. "Oh, but if i let her go, what will i have as leverage, hmm? What would stop you from cooking me the second your free? You see dear little dragon, ever since my last apprentice failed me, i've been

searching for a new one. And dear, i've chosen you." My eyes widened, but never left the little girl. "I will let you go, and i will heal your wings and powers, but only if you do something for me. You will go out and do my bidding for me. Whatever i need, you will get. And if you refuse, or mess up your mission, let's just say she won't be

here when you get back." I hung my head. "I'll do what you want." "Good, girl, i knew you would be reasonable. Now, just to show you that i'm the bigger man, i'll allow you two to be alone for tonight. Since your powers are unusable at the moment, you shouldn't pose any danger. But any funny business at all...and when you wake up she won't be here."

With that he walked out of the room. The robot dropped the girl and followed. Suddenly i was dropped on the floor, too. The bonds that kept me in place released. I immediately raced over to the crying girl on the floor. I scooped her up in my arms, holding her tightly but gently.

"Kaida, is it really you?" She whispered. "Yeah, sweetie. It's really me. I'm really here." I buried my face in her hair, letting a few tears slip out myself. She started full on sobbing, so i rocked her in my arms and sang her the song that my mom used to sing to me whenever i cried when i was a baby.

"Through the wind, and the rain,

she stands hard as a stone,

in a world that she can't rise above.

But her dreams, give her wings,

and she flys to a place, where she's loved...

concrete angel."

I repeated those few lines over and over again. I knew the rest, but they were sad, not what she or i wanted to hear right now. When i was little, those few lines always gave me hope. She stopped crying and watched me finish the last words. "We're gonna be alright, aren't we Kaida?"

I gave her a smile and wiped away another forming tear. "Of course, Katie. I promise you, no matter what, i'll get you out of here. And i never break a promise, do i?" She shook her head and yawned. "Just get some rest sweetie. I'll take care of you."

"Kaida?" She murmured, already half asleep. "Yeah?" "You're not gonna be the bad guy, are you?" I sighed. "I hope not, sweetie. Just get some sleep." "Goodnight, Kay." She muttered before snoring peacefully.

"Goodnight little sister." I whispered.

* * *

**Okay, who saw that one coming? I'm going to explain Kaida's past within the next few chapters. If all goes as planned, it should be chapter 9 or 10. **


	6. Switching Sides

**Hey people! I didn't spell check this one so i'm sorry about that. It should be okay enough though. Someone asked me if there was more to Kaida's backstory than just her sister, and the answer is absolutely. And you'll get the full story within the next few chapters.**

**Okay, I've tried to drop small hints, and i'm curious if any of you can figure out the big twist that's coming up soon. If you figure it out i'll give you virtual cookies and a sneak peak at Kaida's past. Just put your guess in a review and i'll PM you if you get it right. If you don't get it right, then i won't PM you, Okay? And if your a guest, then i can't PM you, but i will give you a shout out up here before the story. I'm sort of interested to see who will respond to this, so give any guess you have.**

**Also, for this chapter, let's pretend like Robin was never Slade's apprentice. Plus, i tried to copy his outfit as much as i could, but give me a break if it's poorly done.**

**Anyway, thanks and later.**

* * *

When I woke up, i almost felt like i was back home. I felt little Katie snuggled up on my chest, snooring peacefully. Before, whenever she had a nightmare she would come to my room. She wouldn't even wake me up, she'd just climb in bed with me. I'd wake up the next morning with her either sleeping peacefully on me, or to her jumping

on me to wake me up. It's been so long, i'd forgotten how good this felt. I cracked my eyes open, half expecting and praying that everything had just been one of my nightmares; that i was still in my old house, that i wasn't on the run, that the accident had never happened. That it had all just been a bad dream. But my eyes didn't see the chipped paint on my walls, or the window that i always left open. Instead i saw a

plain white room, with no windows and 1 door locked from the outside. I was laying on the table that i'd woken up yesterday on, with Katie sleeping peacefully on top of me. I sighed, then sucked in a breath as the pain in my wings caught up to me. How did Slade expect me to do anything with these? Sure i knew martial arts but that

wouldn't be enough to do anything really bad. Well, maybe that was good. Maybe i'd get caught and I could tell the cops what happened and we could save katie... Katie. I knew i couldn't pull anything like that as long as Katie was in danger. Slade had really planned this out well. But the one thing i still didn't get was how did he know

about her? One of the reasons i left was to prevent stuff like this from happening. Of course there was also the other reason but that's a whole other story. If he knew about her he must've been after me for months, maybe even years. Which struck up

another frightening thought, how much of my past did he know? How much could he use against me, or Katie? I felt like I was missing something here, and if i could figure out what, i'd know how he knew about Katie.

Just then my sensitive ears heard Slades footsteps approaching the door. I quickly but carefully slid Katie off me, she didn't even stir. I heard a lock click open, and the familiar masked villain entered. I stood in front of Katie protectively, My hands balled

into fists. He didn't move for a moment, then spoke, "There's no need to be so hostile, my dear. I only came to bring you this." He held up a small vial of green liquid. I recogized it as one of the many things he had stolen over the past few weeks. "An experimental substance. If it was correctly made, it should heal any wound within an

hour." I raised my eyebrows. "IF it was correctly made? And if that's true, why wouldn't it be widespread all over the world?" "Because girl, on human skin it has unfortunate... side effects. On human skin, this little concoction could heal any wound, but

the place that was healed would become extremely weak, the skin itself could crumble and deteriorate. And in time, it would spread throughout your whole body." I raised my eyebrows. "So why give it to me?" I winced at the pain in my back. "Your not

going to use it on me, are you? What good will i do to you if i'm dead?" He laughed. "Oh no, child, i don't wish to kill you, of course not. This substance can be devastating on human skin, but on dragon skin, it does what it was designed to do. It will heal

your wings and powers, so you can begin your work." I gritted my teeth, but snatched the bottle and applied it to my wings. At first it burned like pouring lemon juice on an open wound, but after a minute it felt nice. "Good." Slade said, seeing the results.

"Now, lets go. I can explain your first mission to you as you heal." I made no move to follow him and looked down at Katie, still fast asleep. "I give you my word she will not be harmed; that is, unless you decide to disobey me. Then i would be forced to

take measures." I gritted my teeth and started to follow him. He had his back turned to me, and for a moment i considered attacking him right then. But he spoke as if

he'd read my mind. "And don't get any clever ideas. Your powers aren't fully restored and even if they were, you would have to fight me. And before you could even land a punch, i could have your precious little sister join some other family members of

yours." I gasped. He really did know my past. I hung my head submissively and followed him, but inside i felt my dragons fire burning with hatred. You see, dragons have hearts like humans, only theirs are powered by their inner fire, as they call it. It's

their will to live. It literally keeps them alive. In fact, unless a dragon's willing to die, the only way to kill them is to kill their heart. Since i am some sort of dragon mutant, i have some 'inner fire' myself. It can't keep me alive like a dragon, but it helps. It also helps to fuel my powers. For me, it's sort of like superpower adrenaline. When I

get EXTREMELY mad or scared, my fire burns brighter, and gives me extra strength. I just hope i don't accidentally let it loose on Slade and cost Katie her... you know.

We stopped walking at another room. "Inside you'll find some new clothes. Leave your old ones on the floor. When your done, come to the room across the hall. And

again, no clever ideas." I nodded and walked into the room. On a chair, there were the clothes like he had said. I picked them up to look at them. The shirt was half orange half black, like his mask. It didn't show any of my stomach and had long sleeves.

There was metal pads on the shoulders and from the wrist to elbow. There was also a rip in the back for my wings to peak out. Did he want me to show my wings, or

would i wear something to cover them? Oh well. The pants were plain black and tight, with metal pads on my thighs. They tucked into new boots. The boots were shorter than my combat boots, they only reached mid calf. And they were plain, no laces

or anything. As i slipped them on i realized they felt almost more like sneakers than boots. They would be good for running and such. I didn't care what he said, i kept my gloves on. I hadn't taken them off for years, and i wasn't going to now. I put them on under my sleeves and hoped he wouldn't notice. I thought for a moment, then

pulled my hair out of it's low loose ponytail, and into a tight, high one. The low ponytail made it feel to much like me, and i did not want to feel like myself in this suit. I wanted to make sure to feel like i didn't belong, if that makes sense. I looked at myself for a minute in the mirror. I looked back at my clothes, and frowned. I only hoped

i wouldn't have to wear this outfit for long. I turned and walked out the door, into the room across the hall. Slade was standing with his back to me, watching a screen

of some lab or something. He heard me come in and turned his head slightly. "For your first mission, you'll need this." He tossed me something small, and i caught in reflexively. I looked down, and saw the familiar T. My communicator.

* * *

"Come on guys, she's got to be somewhere, right? We just need to figure out where." Beast Boy spoke into his communicator. Then, just to make sure; "Kaida? You there?" "Beast Boy if she was going to answer she would've done it one of the first

hundred times you tried." Raven's monotone voice replied. "I know, but-oh forget it." "You know guys, i hate to say it, but we're all exhausted, we've been looking for hours, maybe we should head back to the tower for just a little bit, to rest and eat.

Besides, i think i'm close to finding Slades hideout, some time to look over everything in my room should help." Robins voice entered the conversation. "Yeah, we can start up again real early in the morning. I need to recharge my batteries before they die." Cyborg added. "Agreed." Starfire stated sadly. "Okay. I can see if meditating will

help me sense her any better, too." Raven said. Beast Boy didn't reply, but did change into a hawk and fly towards the tower. He got there after Robin and headed up to his room. He collapsed onto his bed, and was asleep instantly. He woke up to the

sounds of the alarm. Which, sadly, wasn't unfamiliar to him. He ran into the living room where the others already were. "What is it?" Cyborg asked. "Is it Slade?" Beast

Boy added. "It's an unidentified thief at the Mars Enterprises. All they told us is that it was some sort of meta-human. Titans, Go!"

They all took off for Mars Enterprises. When they got there, they ran into the building, following the path of downed security guards and broke down doors. They reached a large room, in the middle there was a broken empty display case. They all looked around for the culprit, until Star yelled, "There!" They turned in time to see a

shadow disappear around a corner. They ran after the thief down a long dark hallway, until Robin said "Stop." They turned to look at him, and he pointed up. The hall was so dark none of them but Robin had noticed the opened air vent in the ceiling.

"Cyborg and Raven, figure out where this goes and meet us at the end. You guys, come with me." He pulled himself up into the vent, followed by Starfire and Beast Boy. Cy quickly pulled up the layout of the building, and determined how to get to the end.

When they got there, though, the vent was already opened. A second later the others popped out. "You got him?" Robin and Cyborg asked at the same time, only to be disappointed. "Dudes!" Beast Boy yelled.

They all turned to see what he was pointing at. The thief was running across the roof, still hiding in the shadows. "Stop!" Robin yelled. They took off in pursuit. They chased the thief to the edge of the

building. They thought they caught him, until he jumped straight off. They all ran to the edge, just in time to see the thief spread his wings and glide to another roof. They were all stunned. "Kaida?" Beast Boy whispered.

* * *

I raced down the hall as fast as i could. I knew the titans were in the building, and i knew they'd find me if i didn't hurry. I had just grabbed the stupid little ray gun thing that Slade had asked for. I made sure to stay hidden in the shadows and keep my

wings as tightly folded as i could. I didn't want them to know it was me. I looked up and saw the airvent Slade had told me to use. Apparently he thought a fight on the roof would be 'dramatic.' I wanted to groan just thinking about it. I shot a little fire

from my finger tips to soften the metal enough to pull off, and jumped up into it. I crawled as quick as i dared while still being silent. I hoped the Titans wouldn't notice the vent, but my hopes were squashed as i heard Robins voice echo through the vent.

I picked up the pace. I had to get out before Cy and Raven made it to the other end. Panting slightly, i finally reached the end. I quickly knocked the shaft open with one well placed kick, and climbed out. I ran to the edge and was about to jump, when

Slades voice erupted in my ear. "Not yet. Wait until you have their attention." Of course. I thought. He wanted me to dramatically expose myself to my friends-former friends. I bit back a sigh as i slid back into the shadows, waiting for the titans. They came out just a second later, and as soon as Beast Boy noticed me, i took

off running again. Always sticking to the shadows, i ran towards the other end of the building. I heard Robin Yell at me to stop, and i really wanted to, but i couldn't. Instead i picked up the pace. I hesitated at the edge, waiting until i had their full attention

like Slade wanted, and leaped off. I free fell for a moment, and snapped my wings open. I landed on a roof a few buildings away, and spared a glimpse back. I knew i was bathed in moonlight now, so they could definitely see me. I looked at them for a moment, then turned jumped again before they could follow.

I ducked into an alley, and slid through a door just like Slade had planned I hid there as i heard the Titans fly and run past. When i was sure it was safe, i slid out, and ran down the street towards Slades hideout.


	7. Finally Free

**I do not own the Teen Titans. Hey, i'm back with another chapter. This one feels slightly rushed to me, so sorry if you notice that, too. I'm really anxious to get the the next really exciting part, which should come up really soon, but not in this chapter. Anyway, i'll get to the story now**

* * *

"That wasn't her. It couldn't be her."

"Beast Boy-"

"I mean sure the person had wings, but there are plenty of other people that could be."

"Beast Boy-"

"She couldn't betray us, especially not to Slade! I mean she's fought against him since we met her. It can't be her!"

"BEAST BOY!" Raven Yelled. He finally stopped his ranting and looked at the rest of his team. "I felt it, it was her. And nothing was controlling her mind, either."

"And my sensors confirm it. That was the real Kaida." "No!" Beast Boy insisted. "Your sensors are wrong. Nothing could make her betray us, especially after everything we did for her. Nothing!"

"But something did." Robin said. "And i hate to say it, but no matter how much we wish it wasn't true, Kaida's a criminal now. And like any other criminal, the Titans need to take her down."

"Friends!" Starfire exclaimed. She had been looking sadly down at the building where Kaida had stood before she disappeared. She flew off the roof of Mars enterprises towards it. The others followed, and when they got there she was holding something in her hand.

She turned to them and held it out, showing them. Kaida's communicator. "I am afraid she did leave us, Beast Boy." Star said sadly. No one spoke for a few moments, until Robin broke the silence. "Let's go home."

* * *

I sulked as i walked into the hideout. I marched up to Slade and threw him the ray gun thing. "There you go. Why do you need that thing anyway?"

"I figured it was time to start teaching you about using weapons." He said. Then he grabbed my arm and attached the ray gun thing to my uniform. "The next time you see the Titans, they won't know what hit them."

* * *

"Do it again, it's not perfect." Panting, i gritted my teeth as i felt my inner fire swell. I'd been doing these stupid moves with these stupid weapons for 3 days. Right now, i've been trying to master one especially complicated

move for 2 hours straight. And it was only 7 am. I'd been Slades unwilling apprentice for 4 days now, and since the first mission at Mars Enterprise I hadn't been on another. Instead, Slade had been 'training' me.

Which consisted of mostly me working my wings off doing incredibly difficult martial arts and weapons moves while he watches and drills me. I had only seen Katie through a computer screen feed, to make sure he was keeping up his end of the deal.

She looked fine, but i still worried about her. I wasn't allowed to be in the same room with her, as Slade thought that i would make some escape attempt. Wich was probably true. If i just had Katie with me, I could protect her while getting us out this aweful place.

"I'm trying, could i at least oh, i don't know, EAT?" Honestly, i haven't eaten since yesterday, and with all this work i was really starting to feel it. "Get that move perfect, and you'll be rewarded." He watched me do it again, and shook his head.

"Perhaps you require incentive. Should i see if Katie's awake?" A snarl ripped out of my throat, something that probably would've terrified any normal civilian, but Slade remained impassive.

"Don't." I growled out. I jumped, pushing myself as hard as i could to land this move. "Good. It appears all you did require was a push. Come." He turned and walked out of the room, me at his heels. He led me to a room i'd never been in before.

There was a bag on the table, and according to my heightened sense of smell, it held a cheeseburger. "Eat up. You'll need your strength for tonight. It's time for your second mission."

He turned and left the room. I looked at the burger, hesitating. On one hand, I was a vegetarian. On the other hand, I hadn't eaten anything in 4 days except a salad

and a piece of pizza. I'd gulped down water whenever i had the chance. Add that to all the work i was doing, and it was enough to make any human pass out. Slade was counting way to much on my dragon powers.

I looked down, and the clothes that used to fit perfectly were already hanging off my body. Sure when i was on the streets I'd gone nights without eating a good meal, but hey, there was always dumpster diving.

I usually had something everyday, even if it was small or gross. I hesitated for a second, then dove into the burger. 'Sorry, cow.' I thought. I had to get my strength if i was going on a mission tonight. I could not fail a mission. Not while Katie was in danger.

I sighed contently as I finished. I just hoped i wouldn't need to fight the Titans. I hoped i wouldn't even see them tonight. It would make everything so much easier. But, of course, my life has never been easy.

* * *

I Looked around one more time for security guards, the activated my fire. I carefully melted the lock on the window. After i opened it, i had 30 seconds to disable the alarm system. I jumped in and raced to the box on the

wall, which was blinking. I pulled out a screwdriver from my belt, and broke the top off. I tried to disable the alarm wire like Slade told me to, but i

couldn't figure it out. Right before the thing was going to start, I blew it up with the ray gun. The alarm immediately sounded. I heard Slade's voice in my ear and put my hand on it. "That isn't what i ordered, but i'll let it slide. It should make tonight much more interesting. But any more screw

ups, and you and your precious sister will be severely punished. Now get moving." "Hey, Stop!" A guard yelled, pointing a weapon at me. I simply blasted his gun away with mine, and ran at him. He tried to fight, but was

extremely outmatched. I defeated him easily, knocking him out. Unfortunately, now the whole building was on alert, and the Titans probably had been alerted. I ran down the hall towards the room that held my target, a

priceless historical artifact, the crown of Zarma. (A/N, i totally made that up.) I knocked out 3 more guards, but failed to notice one getting up as i left and calling someone on a phone. I made it to the room, and quickly took notice of the incredible security. I decided to leave the cameras alone,

Slade didn't want me to hide my identity anyway. I focused on the other things. I knew that, even if i couldn't see them, there were invisible lasers

covering the floor, and if anyone tripped them, all the exits would seal shut. Even i would have a hard time getting past them. I pulled out a small tube thing, and blew hard into one end, scattering a special powder all over

the room. Now the lasers were visible, and it was easy for me to maneuver around them. I reached the crown, and melted the glass case that surrounded it. I was about to grab it, when a voice broke the silence. "I don't

think you can afford that." I turned and saw the titans. I kept my face neutral, but on the inside i was freaking out. Robin took a step forward, dangerously close to the lasers. They wouldn't worry about tripping them, i had

to move this fight outside. I knew if i took the crown, it would cost me a few precious seconds and ruin the element of surprise. So instead, i took off running straight at them. They seemed stunned just long enough for me to make it to the window and dive straight through it, ignoring the glass completely. My skins hard to break, remember? I'd just have a few nicks. I

hit the ground running, and heard the Titans pursuing. I raced through the street, praying i could lose them. "No!" Slade's voice burst in my ear. "Stand and fight." I gritted my teeth, but stopped running and turned to face

them. That stunned them for a second, but they recovered quickly. I was in a battle stance, hands up ready to shoot fire, wings spread defensively, feet ready to move. Robin stepped forward. "We want to talk, Kaida. But i

we have to, we will fight." I gritted my teeth in a pretend snarl and shot fire at the ground in front of him. "Nothing to talk about then." Robin muttered.

"Titans, GO!" I ran at them just as they ran at me. I shot fire at raven with one hand, shot my ray gun at Robin with the other. Raven blocked it with a black shield, and Robin jumped out of the way. Raven threw a street

lamp at me, but i dove to the ground to avoid it. Starfire shot starbolts, but i could tell she wasn't happy about it. "Friend Kaida, i do not wish to fight you. I wish to still be your friend." So do I, I thought. But instead of saying it, i shot a fireblast at her. It wasn't well aimed, and she easily dodged

it. She looked sad, and i hated making her sad, but i didn't stop. I couldn't. I shot fire and the ray gun at the same time, hitting her straight on this

time, making her fall to the ground. "Starfire!" Robin yelled, and lunged at me. We were locked in hand to hand combat. I hated to admit it, but he wasn't quite as good as Slade. I held my ground, but didn't go for any final

blows i could have. "Fight to win Kaida. Use my teachings." Slade instructed. I gritted my teeth, but did as i was told, using the new move's i'd learned. I finally knocked Robin to the ground, but before i had the chance to

strike him again, Cyborg tackled me off him. He tried to pin me to the ground, but I used my fire breath to make him back off. I jumped up, and effectively dodged Raven as she shot a car at me. I winced as it crashed into

the wall. That could've hurt. I shot a high intensity fire blast at raven, then a ray gun blast at the place i predicted she would dodge to. It worked, and she fell to. Before i could do anything else, something hard hit my back

and threw me a few feet in the air before i collided with a brick wall and fell onto the ground hard. I landed on my side, facing the wall. I didn't move for a moment until I heard Beast Boy saying, "Dude, are you okay?"

I hated to do it, but i shot fire at the ground towards him. He jumped to avoid it, but didn't change. "Kaida, why did you betray us?" I said nothing, but charged at him. Cyborg intercepted before i could get to him. He tried

to hold me down, but i kept struggling. "Yeah girl, what did we ever do to you?" He asked. I managed to kick him off me and jumped up. I ran down

an alleyway, coming out to another deserted street. Beast Boy and Cyborg were right behind me. I aimed a fireblast at Beast Boy and a Ray gun blast at Cyborg, but before i could shoot either of them Beast Boy said

something that made me stop in my tracks. "If you keep doing this than you really are no better than a monster Kaida." My eyes widened as I took

in what he said. Both boys hesitated to strike, even though at that moment i was vulnerable. I felt my eyes start to water involuntarily, but quickly squashed the unshed tears down. I hung my head for a second, then

Slades voice entered my ears. "Don't go soft on me now, Katie could be gone in less than a second." I heard her shriek in the background, and

before i could stop myself i yelled "NO!" Startling Cyborg and Beast Boy. I looked at them for a second, trying desperately to communicate without

words that i was sorry, then shot a huge fire blast at both of them. They both managed to dodge, but by the time they looked for me, i was already gone, heading back towards Slade's hideout faster than i had ever run before.

When i burst through the door, i was instantly thrown to the floor by Slade. I looked up, and he said "You didn't get it." For a moment i drew a blank, but then i remembered i'd left the Crown. "I'm sorry, the security was to

tight, i couldn't-" "I don't want excuses, i want results. If you can't give me that, then you and your sister are of no use to me." He turned his back to me, and i felt my inner fire swell to an all time high. With a yell, fire blasted out of my mouth towards Slade, and the fight began.

* * *

"I don't get it, was she talking to us or what?" Cyborg asked. "I don't know." Beast Boy replied. They turned around to see their other friends behind them. "We must pursue her, yes?" Starfire asked. "Yes." Robin replied.

"But let's let her get back first." "What are you-" Cy started to ask but Robin held up a small device with a blinking dot on the screen. "Oh, tracking device, huh?" "Yeah, I say we let her get back, then go to the hideout."

Robin planned. "Did you guys see that?" Beast Boy asked the three who had missed the last part of the fight. "We saw her shoot fire at you then disappear." Raven deadpanned. "No, she shouted no really loud, but it didn't

seem like she was talking to us." "Maybe she was talking to Slade, they do work together now." Robin said. "But we can find out in just a little bit, i've got a lock on Slade's hideout. Titans, GO!"

* * *

"So how do we sneak in?"

"We'll go to the roof, see if there's any way to get in from there." They flew up, and managed to slide in a window. "Okay now-" "Shhh Beast Boy, listen." Robin ordered. They all did, and they heard the sounds of a fight coming from another room. "Raven?" Robin asked. She knew what he was

going to ask before he even said another word. Using her dark magic, she transported them to the other room, high up in the shadows. They stood on a dark energy field for a moment, until she brought them to a platform

to stand on. Below them, they looked down to see Slade and Kaida fighting. She shot stronger fireblasts than any they had ever seen, her eyes were literally glowing. "Have you forgotten that I hold all the cards here girl?

If you don't stop i will go through with my promise." Kaida stopped, and lowered her hands. The next second, Slade had her pinned to the floor under his boot, her arm twisted painfully behind her back. Beast Boy tried to jump down, but Robin held him back. "Let's hear what they're talking about."

Slade kept talking. "If you've decided that the titans are more important to you than her, then maybe it would be best to just get rid of her now, wouldn't it?" He stood up and walked towards a door. "NO!" Kaida yelled jumping up. Slade paused with his hand on the doorknob. "I'll do whatever you

want. " "Good, apprentice." Then he ran at her before she could defend herself and threw her against the wall. She landed on the ground hard. "As long as you keep that attitude up, you and your precious little Katie should

be fine. Agreed?" "Yes, Slade." She spat out the word like it physically hurt her to say. "Also, from now on, i'd prefer it if you called me master." Before she could reply, Robins disk landed on the ground behind Slade. Kaida,

knowing what those did, quickly covered herself with her wings. Slade was blasted into the wall but Kaida was unhurt. She looked up through the smoke to see a green hand extended to help her up. She smiled for the first

time in days and took it. She saw the rest of the Titans staring at her. "You know i didn't think i would miss you guys staring at me, but i really did."

She joked. Before anyone could reply Slade jumped out of no where and tackled Kaida to the ground. She kicked him hard in the place that guys do not want to be kicked and punched him in the mask. It cracked slightly from the force of the punch.

Cyborg grabbed him and pulled him off, powering up his canon. Slade slipped out of his grasp before he could use it, however. "Titans, GO!" Robin yelled.

Kaida wanted nothing more than to kick the living daylights out of Slade, but she knew she had more important things to do. While the others battled Slade, Kaida ran to the door that Slade had been about to open. Instead

of finding Katie, though, she found a hallway. She sprinted down it, checking every room. "Katie?" She yelled. For a moment she didn't get anything in response, then she managed to pick up with her heightened hearing her

little sisters calls. "Kaida! In here!" She sprinted towards the voice, but just as she got to the door she felt the whole place shake, then start to fall apart. 'He set off the self destruct.' She thought. "Katie? You in there?" She

called. "Yeah, what's happening?" Her sister called back. "We're getting out of here." She replied as she tried to open the door, but unsurprisingly found it locked. "Get away from the door Katie." She called. She waited a moment, then lifted her leg and kicked out as hard as she could. The wood groaned. 1 more kick and it snapped open. Katie ran into my arms. I knelt

down to give her a fierce hug. We got interrupted by a piece of ceiling falling next to us. Katie shrieked. "It's okay, we're getting out of here. Come

on." I scooped her up just like i had done with the girl in the fire, and took off down the hall. After a few yards, i heard and felt the wood underneath us groan. Acting on reflex I threw Katie further down the hall where it was safe, just as the wood under me collapsed. I would've opened my wings,

but before i could i was already hitting the ground. I felt my ankle twist harshly from the impact, and had to hold in a scream of pain. I looked up, and counted my blessings when i saw that Katie hadn't fallen in. I managed to stand on one foot, but i knew if i didn't move me and Katie would be

crushed. "Kaida!" Katie cried. "I'm okay, just hang on." I called back. She was on the wrong side of the hole, she was trapped, we were both trapped. 'Or are we?' I thought. I looked at my wings. If i could take off, i could

get out of this hole and fly us out of here. But my wings have never been strong enough...well, i guess there's a first time for everything. I focused, and flapped my wings down as hard as i could, my feet lifted a few inches,

then fell again. I hissed as my ankle hit. Okay, try again. I focused as hard as i could, strained my muscles, and got the same result. I looked up, saw Katies tear soaked face, and felt my inner fire swell higher than it ever

has. I could do this I WOULD do this. Gritting my teeth so hard they hurt, I stroked down with my wings, once, twice, three times, there! I was in the air. I whooped in triumph, than aimed for Katie. I scooped her up and

placed her on my shoulders, and told her to hang on. Then we were soaring through the collapsing building faster than ever. I got to the big room where I'd last seen the Titans, and were glad to see they must've gone outside. I flew straight for the door, soaring out into the fading daylight. Just

after we got out the whole place collapsed. I looked around and didn't see anyone, so I soared up higher. Katie laughed and screamed in joy on my back. I knew she was loving this, she always wanted me to take her flying.

At the time mom, dad, and myself decided it was too dangerous, but now, what the heck. Let the kid have some fun. She whooped loudly, much like i had when i first flew inside the building. I laughed quietly, enjoying this

happy moment. I looked down to see the titans all looking up at us, smiling. "Hold on Katie, we're diving." I instructed. She grabbed my hair as i dove down to earth. She shrieked in joy, pulling some of my hair out. I landed in front of the Titans and put Katie on the ground. As soon as she saw

them, she screamed and hid behind my legs. Robin chuckled and knelt down. "Hey, it's okay, we don't bite." She poked her head through my legs and stared at him intensely for a moment. Then she looked up at me for

assurance. I nodded at her, and she launched herself at him, knocking him to the ground in a hug. I giggled. She started talking a mile a minute. "Your Robin, aren't you? You're my favoritest one! You're like me, you don't have powers, but you still kick bad guy butt! And you have all the explod-y ball thingys, right? Those are really cool! I asked for some for Christmas

one year, but my mommy said that they were too dangerous. But you've been using them since you were little, haven't you?" She gasped and rocketed over him towards cyborg. She climbed up his back. "And your Cyborg!

I can't belive your really part robot, how did that happen? It's soooo cool! Can your arm really turn into a blaster thingy?" She knocked on his arm a few times as if that would bring out the weapon. The next second she was staring up at Raven in awe.

"Your Raven, aren't ya? My friend Sammy says your his favorite one. He says that your powers are the strongest. Do you always wear that cape thing? Why can't i see your face? Does anyone ever see your face? Oh my gosh! Your Starfire, right? I heard that your a tamy, toer, timerin," "I believe the word your trying to pronounce is tameranean little one." Starfire giggled. Katie nodded in awe. "Yeah. Tam-er-an-i-on."

She carefully pronounced. "Your from another planet, right? I've never been to another planet. My auntie says only astronauts can go there, but you've gone there, too." She gasped as her attention was again diverted.

"Wow, your Beast Boy! You were in the doom patrol, right? I love the doom patrol! I love the teen titans more, though. Why are you green? Can you really turn into any animal? Can you turn into a puppy? Oh Please please please turn into a puppy." Beast Boy complied and turned into a puppy,

licking her face. She giggled then ran back to me. "Kaida, he turned into a puppy." She informed me ecstatically. I laughed. "Yeah, I know Katie." I picked her up. "Guys, this is my little sister Katie. Katie, i think you already

know them." She nodded her head and waved at them. "So Kaida, do you think you could explain to us what happened with Slade?" Robin asked. At

the sound of his name Katie shrieked and buried her face in my hair. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "It's okay Katie, he's gone now, don't worry." The others looked concerned. "She'll be okay." I told them. "Kid's bounce back quick." "We should probably get her back to the tower."

Robin suggested. I nodded. "Hey Katie, want to fly some more?" I asked. Her face lit up and she nodded exuberantly. I laughed at her mood change and put her on my back between my wings. "Hold on." "But friend Kaida,

do you not need to jump off the roof?" Starfire asked. I grinned. "Not anymore." I flapped my wings hard, and took off. The others were right behind me as we flew home.


	8. Back at the Tower

**Hey, i have to say that i'm not very proud of this chapter, it feels more like a filler. Plus, I wanted to get another chapter up. It's going to get much more interesting in the next few chapters, i promise. I don't own the teen titans.**

* * *

Katie screamed happily as we soared above Jump City. Before long we made it to the Tower. As i landed, I was painfully reminded of my hurt foot. I grunted, quickly shifting my weight. "You okay?" Beast Boy asked. Katie answered before i could. "She

fell down a hole and hurt her foot." "Yeah, twisted my ankle pretty bad, but it'll be fine-" "Sit." Raven ordered. I opened my mouth to say something, then thought better of it and complied. As she put her hand on my ankle Katie ran around the Tower,

checking everything from the view, to the kitchen, to even the toilets. Which she claimed were somehow cooler than the ones at home. "Uh, Kaida? It's not just twisted,

it's fractured. How did you not feel that?" I raised my eyebrows. I'd never fractured a bone before. I assumed my weird mutant dragon DNA must've helped me with the pain. "Must be a dragon thing or something. I thought i'd just twisted it." "So you

fell down a hole?" Beast Boy asked. I cracked a smile at Katie's choice of words. "When the building was collapsing part of the floor gave out and i fell through. I managed to fly out just in time though." Just then Katie ran up to me and jumped on my back. "Kaida this place is awesome!" She yawned. "I think it's time for a nap, Katie." I

told her. She gasped dramatically, then jumped off my back. "NO NO NO NO NO! No naps!" She yawned again before running and hiding behind Robin. I smiled, i'd really missed Katie. "I'm never taking a nap again. Never!" 5 minutes later she was fast

asleep in my room. I snuck out quietly after tucking her in. I walked down the hall to the living room, where the rest of the Titans were waiting for me to tell them what happened. I looked down, happy to not see Slade's uniform anymore, but my usual

black and red outfit. I'd changed the first chance i got, and literally burned the other outfit. When i got to the living room the Titans stopped talking to look at me. "Okay, i can not believe i missed you guys staring at me." "Sorry." Robin apologized. I shrugged and sat down. "So where should i start?" I asked. "From when Slade kidnapped

you." Robin answered. I nodded. "Okay, I blacked out right after we left, so i'm not sure what happened while i was unconscious. But i woke up at that lair you guys destroyed a little while ago. My wings were hurt so i couldn't use my powers and i was tied up, so i couldn't really do anything. Slade came in and basically said if i didn't do

what he said then Katie would get hurt. I agreed, and he left me and Katie alone. The next day he gave me a healing chemical that he'd stolen for my wings, so i could use my powers. He gave me the uniform and the communicator and sent me on that

first mission. He was watching everything through camera's i had hidden in my uniform. He was talking to me through this," I held up the ear piece, and Robin took it to

examine it. "And i left the communicator and flew into an alley and hid until you guys left. Then i went back to Slade and gave him the ray gun thing. After that he 'trained' me for the next few days before I went on the other mission. You guys were there for that, so-" "Yeah that reminds me, why did you yell no while we were fighting?"

Cyborg asked. I paled thinking about it. "Slade said i wasn't fighting to win and said if i didn't then Katie would...you know. I was yelling at him not to do it. I threw fire and ran back to the hideout. When i got there, Slade was mad that i hadn't gotten the crown thing and attacked. I got really mad and lost control of my powers. We

fought for a few minutes until you guys got there. While you guys fought Slade i went to find Katie. I got her out of the room she was in just as he activated the self destruct, and tried to get back out. Part of the floor gave out and i fell in, but managed

to throw Katie to safety. I was able to fly out of the hole and got out of the building where we found you." I finished just as i heard Katie wake up. I stood up to go get

her, and Starfire asked "Where are you going?" "Katie's up." I started to walk out, but changed to a run when i heard her start crying. I heard the others following when i started running, probably making sure nothing was wrong, but I didn't pay them any attention. I opened the door to my room, and saw Katie curled up in bed crying. I

rushed over to her, and gently scooped her up into my lap. "Nightmare?" I asked. She nodded into my chest. I rocked her gently, rubbing her back and whispering soothing things in her ear. Eventually she fell back asleep, and i laid her back down. I stood up and turned around, running smack into Starfire. I jumped out of my skin, i hadn't

known the Titans were still behind me. I motioned for them to be quiet and followed them out. "I knew Slade was bad but i didn't know he was so bad he'd give a little

girl nightmares. He really crossed the line here-" "It wasn't Slade." I interrupted Cyborg. They all looked at me questioningly. "She's had nightmares since our parents died a few months ago." I said quietly. "Oh, Kaida i'm-" Beast Boy started. "Don't." I said. "It's fine." I walked past them back to the living room. By the time they got there, i was pigging out on everything in sight, except for any meat. I was still disgusted

by that cheeseburger. Their jaws all dropped when they saw how much i was eating. "And i thought Cyborg could eat a lot." Raven said. I blushed slightly, but didn't stop. "Yeah, didn't Slade feed you?" I know Beast Boy was joking, but he was right. I ignored the question by stuffing a piece of bread in my mouth. But they got the message.

"He didn't let you eat?!" Robin exclaimed. I swallowed. "Well, not a lot. I had a salad, a piece of pizza, and a cheeseburger." I shuddered at the last one. "Aren't you a vegetarian?" Cyborg asked. "Yeah, i was really hungry. Besides i was doing a lot of work,

so i needed as much food as i could get. I finished off a tofu sandwich, finally satisfied. "So... What are you going to do with Katie?" Robin asked. He could tell i didn't want to discuss this anymore. "Take her home, i guess." "Home? Didn't your parents-?" Robin didn't finish his sentence. "She lives with her aunt." "Isn't she your aunt too?"

Beast Boy asked. "No, we're technically half sisters. See, my biological dad left when i was a baby, my mom remarried and had Katie. But the guy she married was just like my dad and his sister takes care of Katie now." They nodded in understanding.

"Um, Kaida? Maybe this isn't the best time, but do you think you could explain your past a bit more, I think we're all still confused-" "Kaida?" I was grateful that Katie interrupted. I wasn't quite ready to tell them everything yet. "What's wrong Katie?" I

asked. "Do i have to go back to auntie Sue?" She pouted. I gave her a comforting smile and nodded. "I want to stay here with you!" She exclaimed dramatically." "Sorry Kat. Sue's probably already having a heart attack as it is. Besides wouldn't you miss your friends?" "They can be my friends." She pointed at the Titans. "Wouldn't you

miss your aunt? Or your school? Or your pet turtle?" Her eyes widened as she gasped. "I Forgot about Timmy! We've gotta go back now!" I laughed at her urgency. "Calm down. I'll fly you back tomorrow. Want a cheese puff?" I held the bag out to her

and she eagerly dove in. "Your from Texas, right?" Robin asked. I nodded, surprised he'd remembered that. "You think you're going to be able to fly yourself and Katie all the way back there?" "Hey i flew here didn't I? It'll only take a few days to get there and back. "Um, Kaida? You know about the t-ship, right?"

Raven asked. I raised my eyebrows. "What's the T-ship?" I asked. A few minutes later me and Katie were staring at the rocket with wide eyes. Man, what don't these guys have?" "We can fly Katie home tomorrow, i think it's time for us to turn in." I nodded. Tomorrow was sure to be a long day. Little did i know just how big it would be.

* * *

The next day, we were flying back to my hometown in the t-ship. Robin and Starfire had offered to share a seat so me and Katie could sit together. Unfortunately i had forgotten that Katie was horrible during road trips. Her constant

"are we there yet," and complaining of boredom had made everyone turn off their mics, so I was the only one who would have to suffer through it. After about and hour I was thinking of jumping out of the ship. "Kaida? Why couldn't we fly on your wings? It's a lot more fun than this." I groaned. "Katie, If i take you for a ride with my wings, will you promise to take a nap?" She nodded eagerly. Even though i suspected

she was bluffing, I was fine with stretching my wings out. Plus, i did want her to enjoy herself. I switched my mike back on and said; "I'm taking Katie for a ride, kay?" I

didn't wait for an answer as i put her on my back. Robin's voice came over the mike. "You sure that's safe? We're pretty high up." "Oh, it's fine. I've flown higher than this before. Besides Katie weighs like 30 pounds. I could probably fly her all the way back to the tower if i wanted. Plus, she claims if i take her for a ride she'll take a nap."

"Okay, but be careful." I made sure Katie was holding on tight, and opened the top. I stood up, enjoying stretching my legs. "Hold on Katie." I warned over the rush of the wind, and jumped from the ship. She shrieked as we fell for a moment, before i opened my wings and caught the wind. I soared up higher, until i was right above the

ship. Katie laughed over the wind and waved at the titans. "Hold on!" I yelled to her. She held on tighter. "More!" She yelled. "Okay, you asked for it." I put on a burst of speed and tilted myself, so i was rolling in the air. Instead of being scared like most

7 year olds would be, Katie was simply laughing. I righted myself and flew level with the ship again. "Ready to go in?" I asked. "NO!" She screamed. I laughed. "You are definitely my sister." I said more to myself than her. "Look!" Katie yelled. I looked at

the ground, and saw what she meant. The farm we were flying over was the one on the outskirts of our hometown. We were here.


	9. The meaning of Family

As we approached my old hometown, i felt icy dread flow freely through my being. I

don't know how Katie had managed to continue living here after what happened

without getting this aweful feeling that i had right now. Of course, she hadn't seen

the worst of it, but she had seen enough. I swallowed my dread and apprehension

as i switched on my mic, forcing my voice to sound somewhat cheery. "We're

about there, you can land here if you want, it's only a five minute walk to town. I

don't want to cause a riot or anything with the ship." "Alright, as soon as we find a

good spot." Cyborg replied. A minute later we were all hoping off the ship into the

same woods i used to play in all the time. "Are you sure you know where you're

going?" Robin asked. "Yep, i used to come here all the time. If we head straight

south we should hit the town square within 10 minutes." Before any of them could

say anything, i'd pulled a backpack over my wings and the hood from my sweatshirt

over my head. "Um-" "Don't ask." I interrupted Beast Boy in a tone that very clearly

stated; I don't want to talk about it. They seemed to get the message, and i led

them through the forest, carrying Katie when she got tired. Just like i'd predicted,

we popped out at the town square, and from there it was only a few minutes to,

well, everywhere in town. It was an incredibly tiny town, I wondered briefly how the

Titans would react since they were so obviously city people. I could only hope that

that was the reason people were staring. "Kaida, why is everyone staring at us like

that?" Robin asked. "Yes, it is creepy, correct?" Star added. I sighed, then thought

about how to put this without hurting anyone's feelings. "Well, meta humans aren't

really that common down here, most of them probably haven't even seen one

before." "But, you lived here your whole life, did you not?" Starfire asked, confused.

"There's something you're not telling us." Raven pointed out, and i knew there was

no point in denying it. "Yes." I confirmed, but didn't elaborate, hoping they would let

the subject drop. Unfortunately, that simply wasn't in a certain boy wonder's nature

to let a subject drop while he still had questions. Actually, thinking back on it, i'm

surprised he hadn't interrogated me sooner. "I can understand that you might have

some secrets you can't tell us, but could you give us some answers here? Like why

people are looking at us like we like we're monsters or something?" I winced at his

choice of words. Oh, he had no idea how close he was to the truth. "Look, i'll

explain everything once we get a certain 7 year old taken care of, okay? I promise."

They all seemed to except this and we continued on, trying to ignore the obvious

stares of people. Couldn't they at least try to be subtle? Once we reached a certain

street, I told the Titans to wait there until i dropped Katie off. They looked like they

wanted to protest, but i was already halfway down the street with Katie. I stopped

in front of the achingly familiar white house, and knelt down next to Katie. "Time for

you to go home Kat." I used my old nickname for her, hoping to bring her some

comfort. She looked up at me with those big watery eyes, and i almost completely

backed out. Almost turned around and walked back to the titans and declared that

Katie was staying with me. That she wouldn't go back to her aunt, to her old town,

to her old life. Her life without me in it. I squashed down all those feelings as fast as

my heart would allow it. This is what's best, for Katie. I reached out and embraced

her in a tight hug, using every ounce of my willpower to pull away. It's best for her.

Just because my life had to be so unpredictable, dangerous, and abnormal; that

didn't mean her's had to be. I wanted her to live a happy, safe, normal life. And that

was something i just couldn't give her. No matter how much i wished i could. Before

i pulled away, i whispered; "I love you Little Dragon." I had called her that a few

times when she was little and jealous of my wings. She gave me an innocent smile,

and said; "Promise you'll come see me?" "Of course, how could I stay away from

the greatest kid ever." I ruffled her hair, and began to slowly trecked up the

walkway to the front door. Hit the doorbell before i could change my mind, and

stood with Katie in front of me. After a minute, the door opened, revealing a woman

in her mid thirties, with pitch black hair that looked exactly like Katie's, blue eyes,

and deeply tanned skin. She froze when she saw who was standing at her door.

Then she had pulled Katie away from me into a tight embrace. "Oh, Katie, i thought i

lost you too." She regained her composure and stood up, looking at me. Her gaze

was calculating, somehow managing to look terrifying, but comforting at the same

time. I'll never know how she does that. I felt like i was an animal, and she was

judging whether or not to eat me now, or wait another year. When she captured

me in a hug too, i let out a breath i didn't know i was holding. Me and my aunt had

had, difficulties after the accident. She hadn't approved of any of my actions since,

accept one; trusting her with Katie. Me and her had never seen eye to eye on

anything accept Katie's safety. What was best for her. She pulled away and looked

at me. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you for bringing her back." "Of

course, Sue. You know i would never let anything happen to her." "Of course." She

replied, but i could sense she wasn't 100 percent sincere. Of course, i hadn't

expected anything different. How could anyone trust me after what happened? I

didn't even trust me. I shook myself out of my thoughts long enough to give her a

1 minute version of what happened. She nodded when i finished. "If it was your

enemy that caused this, how do you know it won't happen again?" "I don't." I

admitted. "But Slade's one of a kind. He's been watching me for a while, planning

this. And after what happened, he won't try it again. And none of my other enemies

are smart or clever enough to pull something. She'll be okay as long as she's here.

If she was with me, things would be different. But just in case." I reached into my

backpack pocket and pulled out a communicator and handed it to Katie, who's eyes

lit up. "If you ever need me, Katie, I'll be there. I promise." She threw herself at me

in one last hug that would've put Starfire to shame, then i began my walk down the

driveway. Before i left the lawn, Sue called out to me. "You know you've got a

home here, Kaida. If you ever need it." "Thanks." I replied. "But i already have

home." I turned and walked back to the Titans.

"Where are we going?" Beast boy asked in a whiny voice. It took all my willpower

not to strangle him. "Beast Boy, for the hundredth time, i'll tell you when we get

there!" I had to struggle to keep my voice down. As we walked down the street of

my old hometown, I couldn't help but glance around nervously. I just hoped no one

would recognize me. That would be disastrous. Finally I turned and led the Titans

down an old overgrown path into the woods. We didn't go far before i stopped in

front of a house. Or what used to be a house. Now it was mostly piles of rubble and

ash, with only some of the walls still standing. When i saw it, a wave of nausea hit

me hard as unwanted memories flooded my mind. I forced it down and said, "This

was my home." I stared at the house as i spoke, not able to meet there eyes.

"Around a year ago, there was an accident. I woke up one night, and the house was

on fire. I ran into my parents room to wake them up, but when i got there...it was

too late.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Mom, dad!" I cried as i attempted to get any untainted air into my lungs. I burst

through the door, only to see the most horrifying sight of my 14 year old life. Both

my parents were on the ground, unmoving. They were surrounded by some dark

pools of what could only be blood. Even though every survival instinct i had was

screaming at me to run, to fly, to anything, i was frozen. Even though it was

unbearably hot even for me, i felt colder than i ever had. I heard a bone-chilling

voice cut through the other sounds. "It's your fault." I looked away from my

parents still forms, to see a man standing in the corner by the open window. He had

a long black cloak on, with a hood so i couldn't see his face. I could only recognize

his voice. I sank to my knees as his words sunk in. "If you weren't such a monster,

none of this would've happened. He started walking towards me. I knew i should

move, run, scream; anything would be better than just sitting there. But i couldn't.

He walked closer to me, until he was standing over me. His voice dropped to a dead

whisper. "You'll be joining them soon." He raised some sort of weapon, i couldn't tell

what it was in all the chaos. But before he could strike, I heard Katie's voice. Her

crying voice. Calling out to me. I felt a fury unlike any i'd ever felt overcome my

entire being. I let it lose in a scream, fire spilling from my lips for the first time. I'd

never been able to do that before. The man stumbled back, holding his face in his

hands. He looked up at me, realizing that i had stood up, and wasn't planning on

letting him walk out of here satisfied. He jumped out the window, and i made to

follow him, but just as i got there, Katies voice cried out again. I looked out at him.

"Your decision." He said, then turned and fled. I cursed and ran back into the house.

I took off for Katies room, finding her cowering under the bed. I pulled her out, and

jumped out the window with her. Just as sirens started to sound off, i jumped back

in. I grabbed both my parents bodies, pulling them out the window just as part of

the ceiling closed in. I wouldn't let them burn in that house, not at his hands. I

collapsed next to them for a minute, than stood up. I heard a scream behind me,

and turned. It was our closest neighbor Ms. Trent. She was holding Katie back from

me, looking terrified. I took a step towards her, and she screamed again. "Get back!

Stay away from us, monster!" My eyes widened as i realized i didn't have anything

covering my wings. I also had blood on my hands and clothes. She thought i Killed

them. I realized. The police pulled into the driveway, and I did the only thing i could

think of. I ran. I ran into the trees cover, looking back at Katie only once before

taking off.

* * *

Flashback over

* * *

No one knew what to say, so i pressed on before they could say anything. "I left

after that. I made sure Katie got to her aunts, made sure she knew i didn't do it. I

stayed for the funeral, but i was hiding the whole time. Then i just left. Like i said

before, Meta-humans aren't common here. To them, I was a monster. Before I left,

they called the government. There's a division in it that helps towns that don't have

superheroes from threats that they can't handle. They have a shoot first ask

questions later moto, and they didn't give me a chance to explain. They... Eliminate

any monsters that they think could cause trouble. They tried to take me to some

place. I escaped, and i've been on the run ever since i found you guys." Again,

everyone seemed at a loss for words. "Kaida, for what it's worth i'm sorry. And we

know you would never do that." Robin managed. "Thanks." I turned away from

them. "Let's go home." I led the way back to the t ship in silence. Some of them

tried to make conversation, but i just shot them all down. Silence was the best thing

i needed right now. We reached the ship, and everyone climbed in. Except me. "You

coming Kaida?" Beast Boy asked. I smiled at him. Actually, i think I'm going to fly on

my own, i could use the practice." Before they could object i was taking off. I saw

the ship lifting off behind me, but i flew away from it a bit. I needed a minute to be

by myself. A few months ago, i was on the run, running from my past. Now, i had

friends, a home, a family again. After the accident and i had to give Katie up, I never

thought i'd have that again. But they'd proven me wrong, in so many ways. I wasn't

a monster like i thought. Not with them. I was a hero, a friend. I sighed contently. I

stopped and looked back at my home town. The place where I'd lived my whole life,

but never really had a home. I had been an outcast, hiding from anyone and

everyone. I never felt at home there. I turned back to look at the ship that was

gaining distance. That was flying to the place that I truly belonged. I smiled, and

soared towards them. I grinned, as i finally flew home.


End file.
